The Lost Years
by Lord of the Dull
Summary: Harry Potter witnesses the murder of his relatives at 10 yrs old before dissapearing in the night. Many years later, he returns, ready and willing to win the war.
1. Prologue

The Lost Years

Harry Potter was a strange boy, but for reasons beyond his control. Only his family knew why. His mother had been a bit strange as well, so it was only fitting that she'd run off and marry that strange Potter boy. Or, so Harry's Aunt said. Harry didn't know whether to believe her or not. He didn't know too much of anything when it came to his family; or his mother and father at least. Whenever he asked, his Aunt would snap at him to not ask questions.

That was her answer to everything. Don't ask questions. So, Harry didn't. He would just give himself the answers to what his parents were, what they did, and why they died. He never thought to ask about his scar, like the finicky child he was, he never thought there was a connection.

Not that his Aunt or Uncle knew either. For no explanation had been given. Un-known to Harry, that when that stranger left him on the doorstep of Number 4, Privet Drive, there had been a small note, and a cardboard box. Nothing more. Unbeknownst to Harry, that the note described how the young boy's parents died to save him from a crazy man. It gave a brief story of how the young man now had no where else to go, so he was being dropped on his un-willing Aunt and Uncle's doorstep. It also advised them, that the box was for Harry, and Harry alone. It would not open to their touch, and once placed in their attic, began to glow faintly. It was packed away, and never spoken of again.

And so, it is that way that poor young Harry came to live at Number 4, Privet Drive.


	2. Chapter 1: The letter

Chapter 1

Nine years had passed since that fateful morning when Petunia stepped out onto the front porch, narrowly missing her nephew. Though time had passed, not much had changed. The Dursley's still rose early, and Vernon left for work at his factory, where he made drills. Petunia stayed at the house, to make breakfast, waking Dudley so to get him ready for a new day.

But one other person still did not have a spot in this routine. Young Harry Potter had lived with his Aunt and Uncle for many years, and there was no evidence that the young man lived there at all.

Pictures on the wall showed a rather large boy in many outfits and poses, always with his Mum, Dad, or a few friends. Awards on the mantle consisted of good grades and basketball trophies. Toys and games were always littered around the house; hardly played with. Monopoly boards, with the 50 pound bills were missing, and a chunk taken out of the corner. Various card games had been placed on random bookcases, wedged in between the massive volumes, never to be touched again. A broken television lay in the hallway downstairs, with a hole in the screen, a relic of old temperaments.

Of course, these things were not Harry's. They belonged to his cousin, Dudley Dursley. But Harry was used to the preferential treatment of his cousin. It had been happening since before he could remember.

So everyday at ome, he dealt with the verbal abuse and the bruises. He woke everymorning to yelling and harsh words. At school, his cousin and his friends slapped him around, and made sure he never had any friends.

Harry Potter was lonely. Not that he'd admit it to anyone. He was a boy, and boys were meant to be tough. He hated it when he cried, even though he was locked in his cupboard, with no one to hear him. It made him feel dirty to cry.

Every night, he would think to himself, hoping, praying, that someone would come to get him. Someone would rescue him.

But no one came.

XxX

"Come on four-eyes. Come out and **play**." Of course, they'd want to play with Harry, but only when it was like a sport. _HarryHunting._ That was what they played on their days away from school. Dudley and his pals would visit for a few hours everyday, and chase after Harry until they caught him.

This was harder than it sounds for Harry was very fast. But so was Piers, Dudley's right-hand man. They would chase Harry 'round the neighborhood, only to beat him up when they found him. But today was different. Harry had doubled back to the house through the woods, only to race up the steps and to the attic, locking the door.

Dudley was still at the door, trying to coax Harry out of his seclusion.

"Come on Potter, it'll only be worse. Once you come out later. Just get it over with now." Piers boasted through the door. Harry stayed quiet, hoping that they would leave soon. Piers' mother was supposed to pick them and his relatives up for dinner. They did so every Sunday, leaving Harry home alone. They stopped trusting Mrs. Figg with him when they found him actually enjoying his visits there.

Once he heard their footsteps descend the stairs, Harry turned to look around his environment. He had never been up in the attic before. Harry really didn't know why. He mulled over the boxes one last time before stepping toward the door, only to feel something pulling him back. Turning around, he looked around again, only to be drawn towards a previously discarded box in the corner. There was no obscene black marker on the side, and there was surprisingly no damage done to it. Curiosity took over, and Harry walked over to it, looking on the top flap. The name 'Harry Potter' was written on the top of it, in spindly handwriting. It seemed securely closed, but there were no tape or staples sealing the flaps. Harry ran his fingers along the seal of the flaps and they sprung open, causing Harry to jump back with a squeal of surprise. Stepping forward cautiously, he peeked over the edge of the box, only to gasp in surprise. Inside lay a blue blanket, a large photo album, a soft looking coat of shiny fabric, and a large book that was nondescript. Tucked in the corner was a stuffed black dog, with a gold chain tucked around its neck. A locket dangled from it. On the very top of the package, was a note. It was written on very thick paper, yellowed from age. Harry gently opened it, only to find a letter written to him. Holding his breath, he began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm hoping that you are reading this in good care and health, for what you are about to read will undoubtedly shock you. _

_I don't know how much your Aunt and Uncle told you, so I'll go over it all again, shall I? If you already know all this, by all means, skip this part of my letter. But if you have not been told, keep on reading. _

_Putting it plainly, you're a wizard, Harry. I know it might sound strange, and unbelievable, but take a moment to think it over. Have you ever done anything you couldn't explain, when you were angry, or scared?_

Harry paused in his reading, debating on throwing the letter away and pawning through the things inside the box. Yet, he thought back, and remembered when he had somehow ended up on the school roofs, or how the teachers' hair had turned blue. His hair grew back whenever his Aunt would cut it, and how the lock on his cupboard would come undone at night so he was able to sneak food. Yes, strange things had happened, and for some strange reason, he continued reading.

_Continuing on that, I shall say that you live with muggles. (People that cannot do magic.) And your Aunt and Uncle are muggles. Your Mum and Dad could do magic though, and they went to a school for Witches and Wizards called Hogwarts. That's where I met them. I'm a wizard too, you see. _

_Your Father and myself were in a group of friends, friends that got into a lot of mischief at school. By the time we graduated, your Mother and Father had been dating for some time. They were married almost right away, and had you nearly a year later. _

_We were all there the day you were born. We were the first people in the world to hold you, to talk to you. We doted on you constantly and we had a bet going on whose name you would say first. It wasn't your Fathers' (much to his disdain). _

_Now, you have to know Harry, that you were born during a dangerous time. Because not all wizards are good. In the seventies, there was a wizard that went as bad as you can go. We refer to him as You-Know-Who. He was starting a war, killing wizards and muggles alike. He was gathering himself followers, for his army. Anyone who stood up to him was killed._

_Your parents fought against him, and he decided to come after them. Harry, he is the reason your parents are dead. But, when he turned his wand to you, he couldn't do it. No one knows why, but he couldn't kill you. He let you live._

_Now, telling you this, now you know why you were sent to live with your Aunt and Uncle. There is a subtle magic in love. Your mother died to protect you, and her blood is in your Aunt; her love. While you live with a blood relative, you are safe. This magic is called Blood Protection. I hope that that theory of ours is true. _

_Even though there are strict rules in place saying that I cannot have any contact with you until you are old enough to attend Hogwarts, I have left these things anyway._

_The blue blanket was made for you by Mrs. Potter, your fathers' mother, before she died._

_The locket was your mothers, a gift from your father on their anniversary one year. She never took it off. _

_The giant book is a collection of children's stories. It was the first thing I got for you when you were a young child. You rather enjoyed the _Dragon Tales_ stories all those years ago. I suggest you start there. _

_The stuffed animal was given to you by your Godfather._

_The photo album, I had taken from your home afterwards. It was a wedding gift, with pictures added later on. _

_The cloak, well that was your fathers'. It's been passed down the Potter line for a long time, and now it's yours. Its an invisibility cloak. Put it on, and no one will see you. _

Harry, who had been cradling each item after it was mentioned, gasped and jumped up, digging the cloak out of the box. He flung it over his shoulder, only to feel, no different. He mentally slapped himself. He would check in front of a mirror later on _Once they leave, _he thought. He continued reading.

_Now, your mother made me get a muggle contraption… a telephone, I think it's called. It will be in service at all times, in case you want to talk. _

_Remember, you always have a friend out here. Call me for anything. _

_Remus Lupin. _

Below his name, was a number etched in the paper. Harry tilted his head thoughtfully. Who was Remus Lupin?


	3. Chapter 2: Meet You Twice

Chapter 2.

Remus was jerked from his sleep by the high pitched ringing of his telephone. He buried his head in the pillow, inhaling deeply before getting up, stumbling to the study. He picked up the phone on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

Silence met his ears.

"Hello?"

He thought he heard an intake of breath, but not much else.

"Listen, if you're not going to talk-,"

"Mr. Lupin?" He was cut off by a small voice, a boy's, but strangely tiny and hesitant.

"Yes, who's this?"

"Um, this is Harry, sir. Harry Potter."  
Remus gasped, "Harry?" His voice was considerably softer. "How are you?"

"I'm well, sir. I-I got your letter… and the box."

Remus chuckled. "Yes, I assumed that you would have gotten that eventually."

"Yeah…. Thank-you… for everything."

"You're welcome, Harry. You're very much welcome."

There was an awkward silence, and Remus could hear the blood pumping in his ears.

"So, you still live with your Aunt and Uncle, right? How do they treat you? Okay, I hope."

Harry paused, "T-They treat me okay. I have what I need."

Remus' interest perked, "That doesn't sound exciting."

"It's not." His voice was softer now, almost a whisper.

Remus paused. "So what do you do for fun?" He could hear the phone shift on the other end as Harry sat down.

"Oh, I read. I read a lot actually." He seemed to brighten by this. His voice held a more vibrant energy than before.

"Really, what types?"

"Umm… I don't really know. I really like the _Lord of the Rings_. Things with magic in it." Remus could almost hear his smile.

"That's a good story. I remember reading that when I was your age."

"You know how old I am?" Harry's voice reached an extra octave, and his surprised made Remus' stomach clench.

"Of course. You turned ten two months ago, right?"

"That's unbelievable! Someone remembered!" The moment he said so, he thought he heard the man growl.

"**They **don't remember?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Not normally, no."

Remus stood and began to pace, muttering things that were oddly incoherent.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to make you angry." His voice was small again. It made the older man stop instantly, guilt mixing with the anger.

"Oh, Harry! I couldn't be angry with you, never with you." He sounded reassured to the boy, but inside of him, anger raged. The full moon was tonight. It didn't help his temperament.

"So-So, in your letter, you said you weren't allowed to see me… why?"

"Well, you read the letter, so you know about Lily and James. You also know that you are the first person the Dark Lord has shown a weakness for… can you guess why?"

Harry sat down at the stool in the empty kitchen and peered out of the window. The Dursleys were back.

"Umm, sir? Can I call you back later in the week? My Uncle is home now, and he doesn't like it when I used the phone." He was scared. His voice panicky.

"Sure, Harry. Call me anytime, okay?" Remus was suddenly gripping onto the receiver as though it was a life-line.

"Okay, I will. Goodbye, sir." He hung up the phone before Remus could say goodbye.

Uncle Vernon walked inside to find Harry sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the grains in the wood.

"So, you destroy anything?"

"No, Uncle Vernon."

His Uncle paused in front of him, sneering down at the tiny boy. "Don't use that attitude with me. You should be grateful, you know, and all I get is disrespect."

As he shoved Harry back in his cupboard, Harry couldn't help but think that he shouldn't be greatful. Because when his own family couldn't do anything like remember his birthday a perfect stranger had.

Maybe friends were better than family.

XxX

"I know the answer to your question, Moony."

"Ahh, and what is that?"

Remus sighed as he lay back in his chair in the study. This moon had been hard on him. He had only slept for a good six hours before the phone began to ring. He had listened to Harry's detailed happenings at school to get to this point. He had grown accustomed to Harry's calls. They had been happening sporadically over the last month, and Remus waited at home anxiously for the next one.

"That, the reason you couldn't be near me, is because the other wizards might figure out where I was?" He sounded unsure about his answer.

"That's a very good answer, Harry." Remus knew this was only part of the answer. His lycanthrope was the other issue that forbade him to ever see the boy.

"So, when the war is over… and everything is okay again, could I come and live with you?" He was so timid in asking the question he was afraid to here.

Remus struggled to speak past the lump in his throat, "I don't know if that'd be a good idea, kiddo." He thought he heard the child sniff.

"Why …why not? Don't you like me, Moony?"

"It's not that. It's just that I'm really sick. I can, I can barely take care of myself." Remus hated himself for this. Why couldn't he just not have been a stupid child all those years ago? Why did he let himself get the bite?

"Oh, are you going to be okay?" Harry's voice sounded concerned whole heartedly, about this man that he had only met over the phone. It made Remus' heart break even more.

"Yeah, I'll do my best to pull through. If I wasn't sick, I would deffinately take you in, Harry. Just remember that, for me. Okay?"

There was a pause, "Okay."

"Good. Now, wipe away those tears and tell me more about your day." He heard Harry giggle nervously, and nod against the receiver, only to start talking again later.

XxX

The next morning, Harry went to school with many things on his mind. The surreal feeling of the day before had finally faded, leaving the boy to mull it all over in his mind.

_So, my parents were murdered by a man who suddenly developed a conscience when it came to me. I only live with my Aunt and Uncle because the man who wants me is sick. He isn't supposed to be near me for my safety, so we just talk. Him and some other of my parents' friends still care for me. And to top it all off, I'm a wizard, _Harry thought to himself. _Bloody hell. _

So, it was for that very reason, that he was preoccupied while walking to school, and didn't notice Dudley and Piers following him.

Out of no where, a fist collided with the side of Harry's head, making him stumble. A foot kicked his right leg, and Harry fell to the ground, his glasses sliding a few feet in front of him. A fuzzy mass, which was more than likely a shoe, crushed the spectacles.

Harry found himself flipped over by rough hands and hard fists slammed into his gut. His book-bag, off to the side, was turned upside down by a big, blurry boy. Dudley?... and his possessions tossed onto the damp ground.

Just as Piers slammed his foot into Harry's nose, Harry heard the squealing of tires and an angry shout. The two boys ran, leaving Harry as a huddled mass on the side-walk, trying to gather his bearings.

"Why did you let them do that?"

Harry jumped in surprise, only to see a fizzy man, dressed in black, crouching next to him, putting his things back into his bag.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

The man snorted, "What do you mean, '_What do you mean?_'" He imitated Harry's voice offensively. "You need to stand up for yourself boy."

Harry blinked, "That wouldn't help." He was hauled up by the man and glasses were shoved onto his face. The world was focused again, but… "Weren't my glasses broken?" He asked the stranger.

"Yes, how very observant, boy."

Harry blinked again, taking his bag from the strange man. He had pale skin, greasy, black hair, and a hooked nose. His eyes were dark, but with a softness there, almost half-way hidden.

"Thank you sir, for everything." He stuck out his hand. A brave act. "I'm Harry Potter, sir."

The man took his hand, sneering. "I thought you looked familiar. Severus Snape."

"How did I look familiar?" Harry looked at the man questioningly.

The man blinked, "You look exactly like your father, except your eyes. You have her eyes." Severus blinked again. It still hurt to say her name. "From what I can gather, you have more of her spirit than your fathers'. Thank the Gods for that."

"You knew my parents?"

"Briefly, yes." He looked at the boy. He took his chin in his hand, and examined his face before looking around. No muggles to be seen. He then took out his wand, and tapped Harry's face with it. The boy blinked rapidly when the pain began to fade, staring at the man in wonder.

"You're a wizard too! That is totally wicked!"

Severus sneered, "What do you think I was? A ballerina? Honestly, child!"

XxX

Harry had a bad day.

After the confrontation with the dark looking wizard, he ran to school, being late by five minutes. The teacher said she was sending a note home, and Harry knew he was going to be in trouble.

Classes blurred together and Harry had problems concentrating, earning a degrading speech in front of the whole class. Harry felt the blood rush to his face and his hands curl into fists. Suddenly, the room around him exploded into chaos.

Chairs turned, dumping children onto the floor. Papers flew into the air and the chalk disintegrated in a massive cloud of dust. The windows shattered and everyone was left sitting on the floor, very confused. Only Harry really knew what happened and why.

Dudley knew it was Harry. Harry as really going to be into trouble tonight.

XxX

Harry waited until his Aunt and Uncle left for the dinner party, and Dudley to a friends house, before he left his cupboard. He wandered to the bathroom to look at his reflection. His eye was bruised. There would be no going to school for awhile. Uncle Vernon would keep him home, with an excuse of the flu.

Harry went into the kitchen, rubbing his sore wrist. He pulled the cushioned stool to the phone, and dialed the number.


	4. Chapter 3: Help Me

Chapter 3

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Remus! How are you?"

Remus smiled. Over time, sporadic phone calls had gained Harry's trust. He was an excitable young boy who was bursting with curiosity and knowledge.

"I'm doing just fine, Harry. How are you?"

Harry giggled, "I'm fine. Just got home and my relatives were gone so…" He laughed some more, "I unlocked my door to talk to you again." He seemed to find this funny, like an inside joke on how he was still able to fool his Aunt and Uncle.

Remus, however, growled, as he often did when Harry told him something of this nature.

"They locked you in again?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I can get out just fine. I don't know why I say anything, it's-"

"But you shouldn't have to. Harry, it doesn't matter that you can get out. You shouldn't have to."

Harry paused, "Well, maybe it's good to practice." He said the words softly, almost a whisper.

Remus stopped chopping at his food, putting the knife down. "Why do you say that?" Remus knew there were rumblings. Death Eaters making appearances everywhere. Rumors of the Dark Lords' return seemed to be true. Remus was nervous, and he wanted to know why Harry was too. He knew the child was observant.

Harry paused, "Uncle Vernon bought a gun. I saw where he put it… and he told Aunt Petunia it was because of all the crime. All those criminals had to come from somewhere… and it feels wrong. It feels… bad."

Harry stopped talking and Remus could hear his shaky breath. _Damn, he _is _scared. _Remus thought.

XxX

Harry was walking around the neighborhood when he saw a tall, pale man with black hair, and smiled. He picked up his pace, skipping beside the man.

"Hello, Mr. Severus."

The man sneered at him, "What are you doing here, Potter?"

"I wanted to get out. They're home."

"Ahh… so the whale is hunting? Is that it?"

"Harry shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Partly."

Severus eyed the small boy. He'd become rather…fond… of the child at this juncture of his life. Sure, the likeness to the late James Potter was, regrettable, but whenever he looked at his eyes, he saw _her_. It made his heart constrict, than release, and he remembered that this boy, was not all James Potter. He was part Lily Potter as well. _He has her temperament,_ Severus thought. He looked at the child, who was so dejected.

"Stand up straight, and look ahead of you. People won't give you respect unless you assert yourself." He snapped and Harry quickly fixed the problem. Severus smiled and continued on his walk. Harry followed.

"What do you mean, 'Partly'?"

"They don't like me; they don't want me around. It's hard to breathe in there."

"He stopped hitting you, correct?" Severus only knew of Dudley's violent tendencies. Harry used that to cover up the bruises.

"For now. Until I do something else to upset him."

Severus snorted, "The next time he hits you, run. I don't care if he calls you a coward. Run."

Harry nodded, "Yes, Sir."

XxX

Harry saw things happen on the news. The attacks, what both Remus and Severus told him were not mere muggle attacks. These were not random, they were pre-meditated. That much, Harry knew. They were coming for him. Their crimes were burning a trail towards Surrey. They knew Harry was there.

And Harry would be ready.

XxX

"Remus, I know you're out tonight but I just wanted to call to say Hi. Today feels different. Like something is about to happen. I-If something does, I'd just want to say goodbye and..and thank you. For everything. I've never heard such funny stories before. You made my parents seem real and that – I'll never forget.

"Anyway, today at school…"

XxX

The door opened and Harry left the kitchen to head up the stairs, heading for the bathroom. He had just lifted the lid, when he heard the door open. Muffled voices roused no suspicion to Harry, who conducted his business. He was rinsing the soapy bubbles from his hands, when he heard it.

"HOLD ON ONE BLOODY MINUTES! WHO THE HELL…."

A green light seeped under the bathroom door, and there was a dull thunk. Uncle Vernon's body hit the floor, the sounds being muffled by the carpeting. Harry knelt down by the door, and pressed an ear firmly to the wood. He listened for awhile, a couple gruff voices talking horridly; men with voices Harry didn't know.

Dudley went down the stairs, trumping down to investigate.

"Is he the one?"

"No, he's not."

There was another flash and a dull thunk, and Harry's heart sped up.

"VERNON! VERNON! DUDLEY!"

She was silenced, mid scream with a flash of green light. Harry had ventured out of the bathroom by this point. He stared from the upstairs hallway, where the men stood at the foot of the stairs. Harry ran for the master bedroom. His footsteps sounded through the house, and the men looked up as he slid into the bedroom, and closed the door.

"Up there!"

Harry heard them run up the steps, and he bolted the lock with a wave of his hand. He stood by the bedside table, the small gun in his hand. He took it in his hands, right hand around the grip, his right finger lightly resting on the trigger, left hand wrapped around the right. He aimed the gun at the door.

"Please God, let me be doing this right. Let me live."

The handle turned, and Harry tensed, waiting. The door creaked open, and Harry saw the men enter, aiming wands at his chest, opening their mouths to laugh at him.

"Is that a muggle weapon?"

"I'll shoot you." The sentence was shaky.

The other man laughed, silver hair circling his masked face. He sounded aristocratic.

"You.. shoot us?"

"Wanna bet?" Harry stared at them, pulling the hammer of the gun back with his right thumb.

The other masked man stepped forward, pulling his wand back up menacingly.

"Enough of this. We were sent to kill him. Not to chat." Just as he said that, Harry pulled the trigger. Blood spouted from the mans chest, and Harry watched him fall to the ground.

The other man stepped forward menacingly, arching his wand. The lights flared in reaction to the magic, and Harry took his chance. Another deafening bang filled the air as Harry shot the next man; who was now clutching his throat. Blood seeped through his fingers, and the arterial pressure sent it spraying. Harry didn't feel it hit his face; he just watched the man die.

His back was pressed to the wall as he inched from the room. Both men were dead, but he wanted to leave more than ever. He trumped down the stairs, only to find his unlce's body in the hall. His eyes were glassy as they stared at the ceiling. Harry felt bile rise to the back of his throat. He advanced the hall, grabbing a small satchel that sat right inside his cupboard. He had packed his essentials inside yesterday morning, ready to go in a pinch.

He looked down the hall, only to find Aunt Petunia half-way out of the kitchen, laying on her side. Harry quickly turned to the vase in the entrance way, to relieve the contents of his stomach. His head spun and he fell down momentarily, before forcing himself to get up and amble from the house and down the road, his invisibility cloak wrapped around his shaky form tightly.

He advanced down the raod quickly, taking little comfort in the fact that no one could see him as the cars drove by. He went two blocks before turning left and going towards the fourth house on the right. He removed the cloak before knocking on the door.

XxX

Severus Snape opened the door to find a shaken little boy standing on his porch. Tears were straking down his cheeks and there was something crusted at the corner of his lips; vomit. There was blood spattered in his hair and face; little droplets on the lenses of his glasses made it impossible to see his eyes clearly.

"Help me." His voice was so small; so vulnerable. Severus held the door open for him, motioning to come inside. Once the door was closed, he guided the boy to the kitchen, where Severus lifted him to sit on the counter.

With a snap of his fingers, the blinds were closed, and the lights in the kitchen came on.

"Now, give the gun to me, Harry." He took the device from Harry, only to find that he was shaking. "Now, you mind telling me what happened?"

"I-I was home. These t-two men came. The-They killed my-my Aunt and Uncle and Cousin and r-ran for me. I-I ran u-up the steps and I-I locked my-myself in my Aunt and Uncles room. I go-got their gun. The men came in. I-I shot them, and, and they died." Harry cocked it all out through the sobs and coughing. Severus felt out of order.

"Stay here."

Severus left the child to go to the cupboard, pulling out several vials. He returned, giving the first, clear potion to him. "This will help calm you down." The child took it with shaking hands, and tipped it back. The shaking stopped.

"Now, are you hurt? Bleeding, twisted ankle… anything?"

"Not from the attack, no."

Severus lifted an eyebrow. "I'll do a scan anyway." He didn't like the eveasive chatter. He waved his wand, and got a report; one he didn't like.

"Judging by your bruised ribs and tender torso, that they beat you."

"They didn't."

"Then who did?"

Harry looked away, "My uncle."

Severus's eyes widened momentarily, before regaining his composure. He gave Harry two more vials. "Take these as well then."

He wet down a cloth and started to clean the boy up. Lastly, he swiped the blood from his glasses. Severus put them back on his face and watched as Harry downed the potions.

"It's not safe for you in England anymore."

Harry looked up, "Where am I going to go?" His voice spoke with uncertainty. Harry was scared.

Severus smiled, "I know a place."


	5. Missing Letters: The Interlude

Missing Letters: The Interlude

_October 9__th__, 1990_

_Harry,_

_I know that you are probably not used to receiving owl post, but I must know if you are alright. I was told by a friend that there was an attack on your home. You disappeared, Harry, and no one knows where you are, or if you are alright. Please, Harry, write me back. _

_Remus_

_

* * *

_

_October 12__th__, 1990_

_Harry, _

_I'm not playing around! Please, answer me! I've been waiting and waiting for your response. We're beginning to think they took you. Harry, please drop me a line. Anything, say ANYTHING! Just a sentence; just tell me that you are okay. _

_Remus_

* * *

_October 15__th__, 1990_

_Harry,_

_I'm really worried. I know I'm begging, I know I'm harping, but I need to know that you are alright. Please, send me a message. Anything will do, really. I need proof to know that you are okay. Please, I need to know._

_Remus_

* * *

_October 22__nd__, 1990 _

_Harry, _

_Please, call me. At least. You know my number, I know you do. Please, call. If it weren't for your voice on my messaging machine, I think I would have forgotten your voice. _

_I don't want to forget._

_Remus_


	6. Chapter 4: 24 Years

Chapter 4

_The streets were dark when they left the Severus' home. Harry didn't know where they were anymore. Severus said they were leaving the country and that is all he knew. Severus stopped at a friends' home to gain needed materials. The house was colossal and it smelled horribly of smoke. Severus was led to a spare room in the back of this…this mansion, by a small creature. It looked like a giant rodent, with giant ears and eyes. Harry liked its voice. _

_The room was large and spacious, with a mini living quarters and a small bedroom in the back. There was an adjoining bathroom that Severus made him brush his teeth in. ("The mistreatment of ones teeth is plebian, and quite frankly, disgusting. Don't forget to floss.) Harry was surprised by this demand, since the older man never seemed to care about what he did, or therefore, didn't do, but times were different. As though proving this, Severus made Harry take the bed, with a mumbled excuse of how he'd had a traumatizing day. _

_The friend didn't know Harry was there; Harry's cloak really did work. Severus had woken him early that morning, and they left before the man did, apparating away. They appeared in a small, dank alley in a very busy town, and walked several feet before coming to a train station. The wizard slid forth an enchanted piece of paper that allowed them to board the train. He explained it later as a way to deceive Muggles in an emergency. _

_Severus led Harry to a train station and they boarded all the way in the back. _

_"Now child, when we get off the train, we will have to walk. You may as well sleep now." _

_Harry nodded, even though no one could see him. He had curled up on the seat opposite of Severus, his head was resting on a soft pillow the man had conjured, when no one was looking. He was about to fall asleep when something occurred to him. "Will you rest as well, Sir?" _

_Severus snorted, "I do as I please, Potter. Go to bed." _

_And Harry did. _

XxX

Harry woke up to the filtered light through his bedroom window. Raising his arms above his head, he stretched, relishing at the relaxed feeling in his muscles. Even through all these years, he still was amazed that he had the ability to stretch when he slept. He retrieved his glasses from the bedside table, slowly looking about his room.

The large bed was pressed tightly against the wall with the large window. The sleeping space was too large, too empty. He often contemplated getting a smaller one. He looked out of the window again, charmed at the landscape that he saw. He loved windows; every room in his house was adorned with one.

At the foot of the bed stood a trunk, filled with trinkets and small possessions of his childhood; of his innocence. When it had lasted.

Just beyond the trunk was the wardrobe. It had all muggle clothing inside. He hated dress robes, and plain clothes blended in well with the general public. Harry liked that. He got up and strolled over to the wardrobe, fingering through the articles. He smiled at the uniform barricaded off to the side. He loved his job.

Withdrawing a pair of raggety jeans and a black T-shirt, Harry began to dress for the day. He placed worn trainers on his feet, and holstered his wand before leaving.

The house was dark, so Harry flicked on light switches as he went. He stopped briefly to light fireplaces in a few of the rooms. He smiled softly at his boy, sleeping soundly for once, as he lit his fireplace.

Harry decended the stairs to the main floor, and paused before the mantle. He lit the fire, before glancing at the photographs displayed there. Tears brimmed in his eyes with the assault of memories. He hated remembering, because he couldn't help but feel the pain.

Swiftly turning on his heels, he headed into the kitchen to start breakfast.

XxX

The door swung open and Harry turned to see a young boy stumble into the kitchen. His black hair was a mop on the top of his head, his round glasses rested in front of bright green eyes. He looked exactly as Harry did at 15 years old.

"Morning Jamie," Harry spoke, causing the boy to startle, if only for a moment.

He smiled slightly, "Morning, Dad."

XxX

It had been peaceful in America for the first time in almost a decade of Mob Wars riddling the country. The raw, natural beauty of the land was still present, yet, the evidence of the violence still laid bare.

The once great city of Chicago seemed like a waste of land.

The small deli that had been squished between an apartment building and the post office was in shambles. The windows were the first of many to be shattered by the thugs. The linoleum tiles had been ripped from the kitchen floors, and the bar stools stolen of their cushions. They had the best sandwiches in town.

Sky risers had crumbled under their own weight and much of the ground had collapsed as well. Homes were left charred and unrequited. People were left to the streets and illegal activity. The Mob had destroyed everything.

But now came the time to rebuild. The wars had ended almost as quickly as they had begun, and no one knew exactly why. The two crime families, The Salvatori's and the Maroni's signed a cease-fire, and the fighting ended. Then they disappeared.

Other cities lay in ruin across America. The rebuilding process was slow, but it was done by patient men. Those citizens of military service, as well as volunteers, gathered together to right the wrong.

Forests were transplanted and 'encouraged' to grow. Chemical waste was filtered out of public watering systems, as well as private homes. Businesses were re-opening to feed the workers, and the American Government opened its doors to the world once more.

XxX

Dumbledore stood in front of the Order, waiting for their full attention before dropping the bombshell. They were all gathered around the giant dinner table of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, talking amongst themselves. The Weasly's took up more than half of their numbers these days. Ron and Hermoine had grown up and gotten married. Their two children were scampering around the house, just as they had done in their younger years.

Likewise, Ginny had grown as well, and had a husband and child, only to have them die early on in life. Looking on her now, the old wizard could still see the spark of life that was missing from her eyes. Her baby girl had only been three years old when she was buried. Dean had been in his mid- twenties.

Charlie had joined the Order shortly after Voldemorts' return, and Bill tagged along. The two brothers lived together in a hidden flat near the shore, with Bill's wife and two daughters. They stayed with a close family friend during these meetings, as Bill and his wife, Fleur, thought that the meetings were no place for a child to play. Even in these times, they thought of themselves as good enough parents to spare them of the real world long enough for them to have a shot at a decent childhood.

Fred and George were still pranksters, as always. They each had wives, and each had each two children. The kids were upstairs playing with their cousins as the meeting commenced. Fred was next to Angela, a comforting arm around her shoulders; her mother and father had been killed only days before. George sat next to Fred, talking across the table to Remus.

Remus himself didn't look too different. His eyes had died years ago, with the death of James and Lily. Whatever part of happiness he had left, was stolen away from him with the disappearance of young Harry. It only came out a month later, that Remus had had contact with the boy, through the use of a telephone. Dumbledore knew that Remus wrote almost daily to him, even now, in hopes that one day, the owl will find him. They all came back.

The only time anyone saw the older man smile, was when he was around Sirius, and even then, it was a rare sight. Thinking back on it, anyone could see how much this man had lost. Yet, he kept on giving. He gave himself to help the Order. He gave himself to help Sirius through his depression. He gave himself to fight.

Sirius, likewise, had calmed down in recent years. At his release from Azkaban, they prepared to take in a half-crazy man. But what they found, surprisingly, was a sane, controlled, young man. Sitting in a cramped cell, replaying the worst night of his life for twelve years turned out to change the man's perspective on life. He thought of people other than himself, before acting, and he never stopped blaming himself for what happened to Harry.

Harry. That was the reason for all of this. The way Sirius seemed subdued, and Remus didn't seem alive. Harry. Their best friends' son. Harry. They had sporadic discussions that somehow led to Harry. How they should have taken him in. How they should have looked for him harder. How they should have had contact with him. How Peter had messed everything up. At this rate, they would never get out of their depression. It took them ages just to crawl out of the bottle.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "We have reason to believe that we may be able to gain outside help."

The out roar that followed made the aged wizard debate a silencing charm. _Well, it isn't as if I hadn't expected this._

When the noise calmed, he continued.

"America has just recently quelled a few problems of their own. They have opened their doors to foreign policy once again, and I suspect that we may be able to gain some – re enforcement in this war."

Dumbledore focused on Remus Lupin, seeing that the man had a spark of something he hadn't had in a long time; hope.

"When will we know, Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Well, my dear Alastor, I should know by tomorrow. The President of the United States has requested a meeting tomorrow evening. You, Remus, and I will be attending."

At this, there was a deafening silence. Sirius, who sat next to Remus, smiled.

"Have fun, Moony. I hear the American girls are gorgeous."

Everyone groaned.

"Don't you grow up, Sirius?"

Sirius batted his eyelashes, "Why, Molly, my dear cousin, you should know that no woman has ever wanted me to. And I aim to please."


	7. Chapter 5 : Remember Me?

The Lost Years

Chapter 5

_Harry was nervous as he stepped off of the plane. Severus smiled tersely, an attempt of encouragement. They had forced their way onto the muggle contraption in the middle of the night, only to arrive in America at two-thirty in the morning. The air-port was barren and dark; the flickering lights only glowed slightly. _

_"Sir, where are we going now?" _

_Severus paused, "I know of someone, a friend that still owes me a favor. He will take care of you." _

_Harry stopped walking, his eyes glazing over in shock, "You're not staying, sir?" His voice was slight and wavering. _

_The older man stopped and turned to the boy, finally noticing that he had stopped walking. He looked at the child, "No, Potter, I will not. This is the last time you will see or hear from me." _

_Tears streaked the boys' face, "W-What? You're leaving me?" He was shaking in fear. The chairs in the terminal started to shake offensively, making Severus step toward him consciously. _

_"Get a grip, boy. This is something you undoubtedly know, but we must do things we don't want to do. We must swallow our pride and do what it is required of us. I'm needed in England, but you aren't. Not yet." _

_"Yet, sir?" Harry asked attentively. _

_"There will come a time, my boy that you shall return to London. Not yet, but in time." _

_Xxx _

_Severus had tracked his way through the Chicago streets, and towards a suburb in the upper end of the city, Harry jogging to keep up with him. _

_He suddenly veered left to head down a paved driveway, strolling right up to the large oak door, knocking twice. It wasn't long before a tall, lanky man opened the door. His eyes graced the other wizards face. _

_"Hello, Severus. What brings you here?" _

_Severus smiled, grabbing Harry by the shoulder and bringing him into view. "I need a favor." _

_The man quirked his eyebrows, "Well then, come inside. I'll fix us something to drink." _

_And Harry's new life began. _

XxX

Dumbledore led the small group through the windy streets. The portkey had landed them in an empty alley in Washington, D.C. on a splendid morning. Looking around, they saw a thriving city, filled with people bustling to and fro; shops steaming with products of the day, and a bright attitude floating in the atmosphere. But they could feel the hurt underneath. The dark spells left lingering traces of the battles that had taken place.

Remus stiffened, "These people have been through much."

"Why have we heard nothing of this?" Alastor demanded, stumping beside Remus. His magic eye was swiveling around to observe a small boy across the street suspiciously. This scene was too surreal.

Dumbledore sighed, "This country has always kept to themselves. Among other things, they are rather 'new-age' when it comes to foreign affairs."

"What are their…laws like?" Remus asked hesitantly. He was suddenly nervous of this crowd, not knowing how they would re-act. Dumbledore only chucked.

"They are rather open-minded my dear boy." Alastor snorted.

They passed through the streets, feeling awkward in their muggle clothing. They soon came to a giant white building, with tall, black gates etched around the front lawn. Two soldiers were stationed at the front.

"Hello, my good sirs. We are here to see President Kerry. We have an appointment."

One of the men raised an eyebrow, before pulling out his radio.

"We have three non-descript at the front asking for a meeting with Mr. President."

There was a momentum of silence before a mumbled reply into his earpiece, and the man seemed surprised.

"Very well." He turned to his companion," Escort them in. They are on their way to the Oval Room."

XxX

The door opened and they were lead into a giant office. In the far back, a desk was set in front of the window, and a man sat at it, pouring over paper work. He looked up as they entered, and smiled graciously. His hair was dusty, and cut short. His face was stern, but old wrinkles showed the happy times. His tan was soft, and complimented his bright blue eyes.

He stood to great them, "Ann, I'm glad to see that you mad it. What a time change –eh?" He shook their hands, and they all exchanged names and greeting.

"I must say, this is impressive. I have never been this far west and it is so beautiful. It's the first time in years we have seen such a clear sky." Dumbledore smiled pleasantly.

The president smiled sadly, "Yes it is quite the same for some here as well. We have had our share of war."

Alastor inclined his head, "We felt it as we arrived. What happened?" His rough voice caught hold of the conversation.

"Well we have our own…radical groups here, claiming for different ideals. Well… six years ago, it spiraled into violence. The government was no longer in control; it was mainly the parties and major crime families. It has been a mess to organize and clean."

The guests nodded, so Kerry continued, "We found out of your…plight and felt empathetic. Therefore, our government extends our help. We can ship supplies, give tactical advice, offer resources and training. I am also prepared to lend you a few of my soldiers."

Alastor tiled his head, "How does this military of yours work anyhow? How were you able to end what we have been trying to stop for about thirty years in just six?"

Kerry smiled, "We begin training at a young age. Every school has a militaristic foundation. We don't do anything until they are twelve. That is where they are instructed in tactical strategy and other progress to training as in fighting. Nothing intensive of course; that starts when you actually join the army which every man and woman is required to do; give service for up to two years." The silence was tangible. The men just blinked, taking in the information.

"Finally, a country with CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody cried, smiling. Kerry smiled as well.

"Yes, we are all raised that way. We have seen the problems that have been started by mad men around the world. Not only that but hot-headed countries have seen us as a target for years. We need to be prepare."

Remus paused, "What about muggles? Is it the same for them?"

"Oh, yes. They have the same upbringing. Trust me; the muggle world has too many conflicts to county. They are raised this way to further their own independence. They fight alongside our troops."

"How do they not discover magic?" Alastor asked, alarmed. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"They already know. Most of the population of this fair nation are wizarding, and have not bothered to hide it. Most of the Native Americans were born with it, and when Europeans immigrated, well lets just say that our muggle population is less than 10 percent.

"Now, do you trust that Americans are well enough trained to help you in your war: He chuckled "because I would like you to meet one of my men. He's one you should take with you."

XxX

Harry sighed, rubbing his temples. He leaned back in his chair, thinking about the conversation over breakfast this morning. Jamie did not take the news of his next assignment well. He never liked it when Harry left.

_"You're all I have left, Dad. Please, say you cant go." _

_"I just can't 'say no' Jamie." _

_"Dad, you can't leave…you just got back…"_

_"Jamie," Harry sighed, standing in front of the sink, hanging his head, "I'll come home. I'll always come home to you. And when I'm gone, you'll be staying with some friends. Leander will check on you for me. It's only for a short time." _

_Jamie sighed, "How long?" his voice was broken. Harry walked over to his boy and pulled him into a hug. _

_"I don't know. But I'll be home as soon as I can." _

Harry had to leave after dinner that night.

"Hey, Potter. Tough morning?"

Harry opened his eyes, "Yes, Barty. I told my fifteen year old son that I'm leaving. Again. You tell your family yet?"

Barty grimaced, "Two days ago. It…well, it didn't turn out too well." He sat down across from Harry in the office they shared, "Stacy wasn't too thrilled with I brought up the face of who would be the one helping out…"

"They would NEVER-"  
"I know, I know. Their loyalty is strong, especially to you. But Stacy gets nervous, especially with Kelly…"

Harry nodded. He understood how protective you could be over your baby.

Just then, a notice appeared on his desk. He sighed while reading it.

They got up to join the meeting.

XxX

Their conversation was interrupted by the door opening and two men walking in. Kerry stood up, smiling once more.

"Ah, the two I've told you about. This here is Barty Crouch Jr. He's been with us a long time, he has. " Bart shook hands with every one there. No one noticed how Remus was holding Harry's gaze, or how Harry's eyes sparkled in recognition when Remus' name was said.

Kerry turned to Harry, "And this is one of our top jobs; Harry Potter."

The reaction was mind-numbing. Dubledore was pale, looking as if he was seeing a ghost. Alastor was demanding proof to know if he really was their lost savior. But Remus stepped forward and embraced the boy that had captured his heart all those years ago.


	8. Chapter 6: New Surroundings

Chapter 6

_Harry smiled friendly as they approached the house. They were in Texas, in the barren south of Texas. Dust kicked up around their feet as they walked. Weeds came up to their waist off to the side of the road. They had apparated at the beginning of the driveway and had been walking 15 minutes since. Off in the distance, there was a small lake and small trees. These were not the forests one saw typically in England. They were shorter and thinner; they let you see the sky. _

_"Sir, is this where I'm going to stay?" _

_Severus looked down at the boy, who was no longer wearing the cloak. He looked tired._

_"Yet, this is where you will be staying."_

_Harry nodded, remembering their meeting with that strange man earlier that day. They had given them the name of their estranged Uncles, and told them to demand they take Harry in. _

_'"They will be the best for him. Trust me."' The man had said. So, here they were; in Texas, about to encroach on these mens' privacy. _

_"You arent' staying with me, are you?"_

_Severus shook his head, and Harry sighed. Everyone leaves. _

_XxX_

_"No, damnit! Leave us alone!" Harry flinched as one of the gruff old men yelled these worlds. Severus had told Harry to wait outside while they discussed things. The men didn't want to raise a child. _

_"The kid's a damn weenie! The last thing we need is some sissy boy to be hanging around us for the next ten years!" _

_"Listen," came Severus' cold voice, "I don't want to hear what this boy is or isn't. You have no idea what he has been through or what he has had to do. What his family has done to him would be enough to make him skiddish. He is not a sissy boy."_

_There was silence and Harry was idly petting the dogs that had surrounded him on the front porch. Harry tried to concentrate on the sun setting against the desert landscape. _

_"He has no where else to go. Please, help me save him." _

_There were more murmured words, but Harry couldn't hear the meaning. Soon, Severus stepped into the open air, looking down at the boy. He stepped forward, gruffly saying goodbye, and handed the boy his satchel. _

_"WAIT! Sir…Will I ever see you again?"_

_Severus thought before saying, "Just maybe, Potter. Just maybe," And then he was gone. _

_XxX_

_They handed him a lantern at the bottom of the stairs, and smiled shortly. _

_"You sleep up the stairs there, in the attic."_

_Harry didn't respond._

_"Hey," Harry looked at them. The men stood together just behind him, holding a lanter of their own. They were in their mid 50's, Hub was slightly shorter than Garth. They both had wrinkled faces and graying hair, but Grant had a kinder look to his face. Glasses framed his eyes and he seemed to smile. Hub never seemed to show any emotion, and his mustache made him appear disappointed. _

_Grant looked at him, "We don't know anything about kids. So, if you need anything, get it yourself."_

_"Or, better yet, just go without." Hub cut in. "We're getting old here, kid." _

_"Yeah, ready to breathe our last, at any time." Grant supplemented. _

_"So, if we kick off in the middle of the night, you are on your own." Hub nodded. _

_Harry stared at them, his mouth open slightly, and his eyes were wide in disbelief. He nodded before going up the stairs. _

_Hub stared at Garth, "He __**is**__ a skiddish fellow."_

_Garth nodded, "Quiet though." Hub grunted in agreement. _

XxX

"It's good to finally meet you, Remus." Harry said softly, looking into the older man's smiling face. Remus was holding Harry at arms length, taking in the boy's appearance.

"You look just like your father. Except your eyes. You have your mothers' eyes." Harry's eyes sparked at this, making Remus smile. "You always liked listening about them."

"You made them real to me, for the first time in my life. How could I not love that?" Harry replied with a smile. Remus smiled gently, realizing that they had an audience. He turned around to observe the others in the room, noticing mixtures of happiness and shock on their faces.

Barty clapped Remus on the shoulder, "So, you're the one that told him about his father? And the pranks they pulled?" Remus nodded, smiling nervously. "Well, I guess I should thank you for indirectly putting ideas in my childrens' heads?"

Remus smiled with Barty, "Yes, I guess you should." Barty stepped back and bowed, "You prolly will have to explain yourself to my wife though. She's been on the receiving end of those very pranks many times."

"Good Lord."

"Exactly."

President Kerry cleared his through, "So, now that we are all aquanted, shall we get down to business?"

Harry nodded, and sat down in one of the charis opposite of the man. The others folllwed suit and soon they were discussing the finer details.

"How soon will you be able to come?"

Barty turned his head toward the Auror, smiling carefully. "This evening. There are a few…things that need to be taken care of."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling; he had noticed the wedding bands on both men. "Of course."

"And, will …Leander … be accompanying you?" Kerry questioned, his eyebrows raised.

"Should it matter whether he did or not?" Harry questioned.

"I need to inform Parliament if…"

Harry became stern, "No, I will not have his privacy violated-"

"I must inform them when someone dangerous-"

"Leander is no more dangerous than you or I and the very idea-"

"-is warranted, Mr. Potter."

Harry sat, seething. "Then I do not know if he is going. You know how he values his privacy."

Moody eyed them suspiciously, "Who exactly is this Leander?"

"A friend of Harrys', a questionable –"

Barty stood, "Enough. We are here to help our sister country, not to argue about Harry's friends. Yes, I'll agree that he's not the type you would normally bring home to meet your mother, but he is a bunch of reasons why Harry is even alive at the moment. So, let's leave the decision to Leander and Harry, shall we?"

Silence met their ears, before Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Reporting your friend to the government may not be to our advantage since they seem to be corrupt beyond belief. Mr. Crouch, you may sit down."

Barty looked around, slightly red in the face, but did as he was told. Harry had his hands clasped in his lap, his eyes were focused past President Kerry and out of the window.

"I have some last minute things to sort out and then I'll be ready. Would that be amniable?" Barty looked at Harry as he asked this question, and Harry nodded.

"Of course. Say hello to the girls for me."

Barty's eyes shot up, "I thought you were coming to…" Harry only shook his head, and Barty dropped the subject. _He'll tell me later…_

The rest of the short meeting was spent in tense moments of silence and sparratic conversations.

XxX

Jamie didn't smile. His father was standing in front of him, looking into the dessert. Jamie kicked up some dust with his foot, exhaling shortly. That got Harry's attention.

"I'll be back for Christmas." He said softly.

"Yeah," _That's what you always say._

"I will."

"Sure."

Harry sighed, "Listen, I wouldn't do this if … if it weren't for the fact that it feels like … I had to. You understand that, right? These people knew my parents…"

Jamie snorted, "Yeah, those **amazing** people that left you with your Aunt and Uncle. Yeah, that's just great."

Harrys' gaze snapped to his son, and stopped walking abruptly. "If you got a chance to know someone to know your dead parents, you'd do it too."

Jamie kept walking down the long driveway, "Funny. I thought you'd take time to get to know your son."

It broke Harry's heart, and he was sure that when he apparated away, he left half of it behind.

XxX

Barty opened the door to his office to find Harry standing there in Muggle clothes, a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Where'd you take Jamie?"

Harry smiled sickly, "To Texas, with my Uncles and his grandfather."

Barty's mouth hung open, "But your Uncles hate his grandfather!" Harry smiled.

"They'd do anything for that boy, and you know it."

Harry was now in Barty's apartment, sitting on the chair. "Leander is going to meet us in London in a weeks' time. He said he had to talk to some people, and he said he'd check on Jamie for me."

"You think that Jamie would do anything?"

"I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances. He was pretty angry. More so than I've ever seen him."

"He's a good boy, he'll come around. It's just adolescence."

Harry snorted and took the can of soda that Barty handed him. "I was never like that."

"No offense, Harry, but you two are completely different." Harry smiled.

"Let's leave. The faster we get this over with, the sooner I get home to my kid."

XxX

"Alright Gentlemen. Read the piece of paper and step through the fire."

Harry accepted the paper, and read 'Number 12, Grimmauld Place," and stepped through.

XxX

"Sirius, calm down."

"But, Harry's coming here. Tonight."

Remus nodded, looking amused as his friend paced about the living room.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"I doubt that it'll happen, Padfoot. Just don't act like a nutt, okay?"

Sirius stopped pacing, "This is the first time seeing my godson since he was a year old. I'm nervous, alright?"

Remus sighed, "It'll be fine."

At that moment, the fireplace flared green, and the two men paused in anticipation.

Xxx

Harry had his wand clenched in his hand, holding his bag with the other. He stepped through the fireplace, and looked at the men standing in front of him. Remus held a soft smile on his face, while the other stared at him in wonder.

In this light, Harry could see Remus' graying hair and hard scares on his face. His cloths were horribly patched and he looked sore. Harry wondered if he was still ill.

The other man was slightly taller than himself, with shoulder length black hair. With only a small grey streak. His grey eyes were storming with unidentifiable emotions. Harry was perturbed by it.

Remus smiled broader, "Well, Harry. I'm glad your made it." Harry dipped his head slightly.

"Barty should be here in a bit. If he hasn't hopped into the wrong grate again."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Again?"

"He's something of a klutz," Harry smiled some more in remembrance, before fowning. "I don't know how to find him though. He could be in any country."

There was an angry flare behind him and Barty tumbled into the room. He ended up on his back, covered in ashes.

"I can't imagine why I take you anywhere."

Barty smiled, "Only because you love me."

"Remus, I trust you remember Barty?" Harry asked, ignoring Barty entirely. Remus replied that he had. Remus turned to Sirius, who he discovered was looking at Harry with a strange look in his eyes.

"Err…Harry. This is Sirius, a friend of mine and your fathers' at school. He's …well, he's your godfather as well." Remus watched as the information sunk in, and Harry's face turned from shock to anger.

"Nice to meet you." The words fell from his lips, short and cold. He didn't offer a hand shake. Remus blinked in surprise, but was too soon thrown into a conversation by Barty, to notice Sirius' hurt.

"Well, uh, if you'll follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying." Sirius cut through, and Harry and Barty followed the ex-convict up the stephs and into the new sleeping arrangements.

"So, here you are. Your rooms are on the right Harry, and yours on the left Barty." Harry nodded curtly and stepped inside his room without another word. Barty nodded to Sirius before in turn doing the same, and leaving Sirius alone in the empty walk.

XxX

There was a knock on the door and Barty entered Harry's room. One look at the young man said he wasn't doing well.

"Thinking about home?" Harry only nodded.

"We have been summoned downstairs. For our introduction to their little club." Barty smiled, "These people are strange."

Harry got up from his bed and walked to Barty, "What do you expect? They're British."


	9. Chapter 7: Dinnertime discussions

Chapter 7

_There was a light knock at the kitchen door, letting Hub and Garth doubt that someone had knocked at all. They continued eating their breakfast, until it happened again. _

_Garth cleared his throat before calling out to their guest, "You might as well come in." He watched in slight amusement as Harry walked into the room, standing in the far corner, shuffling from foot to foot. _

"_Well, get some food."_

_Harry glanced hesitantly between the two men before finally going towards the stove. He dished himself a small helping, before sitting his plate down on the table. He stood there, glancing at the empty chair from time to time. Garth glanced at the boy._

"_Sit down, Sit down."_

_Harry nodded and sat down, idly eating small morsels of his egg and sausage. The food was warm and tasty. He had never had a meal like this at Privet Drive before. When he finished his food, he placed his fork on his plate and looked up. The men were staring at him. _

"_Aren't you hungry?" Harry shook his head, and the brothers seemed doubtful. "Alright then. Wash your dishes then you may do what you want." Harry nodded and hurried through his chore, only to find himself on the front porch. He sat there, staring at the barren land. Tall, prairie grass stood at either side of the wide, empty dirt road leading from the house. Dogs ran wild here, barking and playing. The wind kicked up some loose dirt and made the grass sway. A windmill turned slowly in the distance, playing off the shape of the rising sun. There weren't any clouds in the sky, and the air was comfortable. Harry decided he liked the air better here. Here, he could breathe. He didn't know if it was because it was dry, or all his troubles were back in England. _

_XxX_

_Hub sat on the porch in the evenings, if only to drink his tea and read a good book. He kept his rocking chair outside specifically for that purpose. He grumbled at Garth as he grabbed his current read, and walked out onto the deck. He sat in his chair and propped his book against his knee. He scanned the sentences of the story, immersing himself in a more interesting life, when he heard it. Sniffling. A soft sound, almost as if a person was breathing. The breath hitched and a woosh of air was released with almost a strangled sound._

_Hub put the book down on the small coffee table, and slowly got to his feet. The sound was coming from the side of the porch. He walked around to find Harry sitting on the deck, his knees drawn to his chest, his hands clamped to his ears. The small boy was rocking slowly and his eyes were clenched shut. His small shoulders shook with silent sobs. _

_Hub grabbed the boy's shoulder to shake him from his terrors, when Harry jerked away from the man. His oversized shirt road up, revealing the ugly bruises._

_"What happened to you?" Hub said after that. _

XxX

The rest of the Order was already collected in the kitchen when Harry and Barty came in. Everyone turned to look at them, not fully believing that America had sent them aid, let alone Harry Potter.

"Well, as you can see, these are our guests from the West. Please, boys, sit down."

Harry and Barty sat down, ignoring the looks they were still receiving. Dumbledore went around the table and introduced everyone which was pointless; the names were forgotten almost as soon as they were spoken. Though they both noticed the plethora of gingers.

"Well boys, now that we've been introduced, I believe it is time to tell you of our problem." Dumbledore sat down in his chair and smiled. Harry and Barty nodded, prepared to listen to these people's plight.

Arthur leaned forward and began the tale, of Voldemorts rise to power and his hatred for all muggles. He re-told how he slowly gathered support and how the government underestimated him, until he started his official movement.

"He started to kill people." It was chilling how Arthur said it; almost as if there was no more hardship. There were just facts. The war had hardened all of these people. "He wanted everyone on his side, or dead. These were the only options when he was concerned. Now, when you were a year old, he marked your parents. You see, they said no to him, so they had chosen to die. He came-"

"-To our home, murdered my parents, only to stop at me. No one knows why, so that's why everyone knows my name." Harry interrupted. He hated listening to people tell his own story. Everyone looked shocked, save for Remus. Yet, Harry didn't care. He kept talking, "And when I was ten years old, he tried again, and I ran away. He has been ruling here ever since. The question of this story is, is what have you done to try and stop him?"

"Not much, admittedly. Every time we get somewhere close, he figures something out, and the plan is shot." The answer came from a red-head to Harry's left. Harry couldn't remember his name.

"Have you thought of trying to sway other species? Help provided from so called 'dark creatures' could be crucial. Especially when they find that Voldemort's promises of equality and power are false." Barty interjected, earning a sigh from Remus.

"The problem is that Voldemort is promising them a free life. England has been restricting the lives of non-humans and half-breeds since the early 400's. This is what they want; a new power to give them freedom. They don't care that the cost would be our lives."

Barty's eye twitched, "Well, I guess you guys are really up shit creek, eh? Even we had help during our little war back home…" He sighed as he ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. He turned to Harry, "What would be the group to go to first?"

Harry smiled, "I'll get Leander to help." Barty groaned, only making Harry's smile grow. Streaching he announced, "We will sway the Vampires first."

The silence was hysterical.

"Are you joking?"

"I don't think he is, Gred."

"I think I'm liking this kid, Forge."

The twins both nodded to each other whilst Barty explained to the rest that the Vampires are the most valuable group. "They are very convincing and influential. Trust me, they are the ones we need."

Harry looked around the room, observing every face that was present. They mostly seemed absorbed in Barty's explanations of the supernatural world. Remus however, did not seem to be learning anything new. He studiously paid attention, but his eyes had partially glazed over, revealing the frivolous nature of this topic. He knew what was going on very well.

Ginny however, was staring at him. He turned and faced her, looking her directly in the eye. When brown met green, he felt overwhelming emotions come over him. Grief, sadness, lonliness, and most of all hope. This girl, this gorgeous girl with long red hair and sparkling eyes looked at him and saw the end to their suffering. A shiver went down his spine, and he turned away.

XxX

Dinner was an interesting affair. Central plates were stationed in the center of the table, leaving the guests to serve themselves. A sort of pudgy woman with red hair… was Molly her name?... kept fussing that Harry didn't eat enough. She moved through the motions of piling more food on his plate. Harry seriously wondered why her children were not fat. He allowed her to add the food, though he only ate enough to satisfy a small animal.

Barty, on the other hand, was eating everything that was laid in front of him. "What am I going to say? My wife burns everything." He found some chuckles to follow his statement.

Harry didn't talk much. He was kept on his toes by the constant presence of Sirius' eyes on his form. The man looked as if he was starving. It made Harry uneasy. So, he spoke to Remus, who treated him as if they'd been friends for years. His eyes were calm and his smile friendly. His voice was soft, and almost subdued. Harry was invited by this man, and found that he trusted him, if only for those phone calls years ago.

Ron Weasley had a strange look in his eye; almost as if his dreams had come true. Harry found it slightly disconcerting that someone so young could look like that. Then again, he didn't look much better.

XxX

The meal had been finished and the plates resting in the sink for about five minutes before anyone noticed Harry was gone. Sirius had left halfway through the meal, only to come back and notice his godson's absence.

"I'm going to go look for him," Sirius stated, swinging his jacket over his right shoulder. Remus caught him as he went for the door.

"Sirius, calm down! Going outside is not going to do any good. Especially when you are on the top of Voldemort's hit list!" The uncharacteristic harshness to the man's voice put everyone on edge. Remus gripped Sirius' arm in a sinching grip, and guided him to the sofa, sitting him down.

"Now, we are going to remain calm. He was brought here to do a job, he is probably relearning the area. He hasn't been in England since he was young; or have you forgotten that?"

Barty stood off to the side, smiling softly to himself. He knew that Harry was doing something, but it had nothing to do with the scenery. For once since they had arrived, the pendant around his neck cooled.

XxX

It was raining. England always rained, and Harry hadn't forgotten. The weather only made him miss Texas even more. His heart thumped painfully in his chest, thinking of his home. His boy. His life. It was all in Texas, and he couldn't wait to be back.

His foot crashed into a deep puddle on the cobble stone alley. He cast a drying charm silently on his leg, ridding himself of the clammy feeling immediately. _Thank God for Magic, _he thought.

The alley-way in front of him splayed out as he advanced. The boarded up windows and locked doors glinted in rain as he strode past. He smiled as he saw a figure in the distance. A tall man, with broad shoulders stood just besides a flickering street lamp, his face cast downwards. As his feet hit the ground the man looked up.

Harry smiled sharply as he drew near, "Hello, Leander." The pale face nodded in return, holding out a hand to Harry's shoulder. He guided him towards a nearby building, coaxing his way through the door.


	10. Chapter 8: The Return

Chapter 8

_"Come on kid, we're going into town." The voice came from the porch, and followed into the kitchen where Harry was washing his plates. He finished drying, and walked into the outside air. Hub and Garth were standing just beyond the steps, headed towards the truck. Harry followed them._

_"We need to get you some proper clothes boy. And some school supplies. We won't be long." Hub stated kindly._

_They walked into the first store and soon, Harry was thrown into a dressing room. They had different sizes and colors. The variations of styles amazed Harry; they actually make clothes like this?_

_Harry was given a shirt by Garth, and he had managed to squeeze into it. Garth was demanding to know how it fit, and forced Harry to come out. Harry saw that the men were both sitting down in pro-offered chairs; Garth was looking attentively while Hub dozed softly beside him. The older man looked at the material, the color, and how it fit on the child. It seemed a bit large, but that would change once they filled him out more. Hub would make sure of it._

_"Very good. I think it's a keeper." Harry nodded nervously before ducking into the changing room. Garth was nervous about this boy. Hub had told him about his melt-down and the bruises on his shoulder. He suddenly felt bad about all they had told Severus the day he brought the child. This boy who seemed so delicate; his pale skin contrasting his bright green eyes and deep ebony hair made him unduly exotic. Yet, it seemed he had survived a private hell on Earth. The boy was a fighter. _

_"Do you have that shirt changed yet, child?" He sounded kind, or he hoped he did. He heard the shuffling of feet and then a strained reply._

_"I need help."_

_Garth stepped forward and pushed open the door, only to find Harry trying to viciously remove his shirt, although it was stuck on his head. His arms were levered about him, and he was thrashing back and forth, trying to rid himself of the garment. Garth chuckled before he could stop himself._

_"Stop. I'll help. Now turn around." And Harry did as he was told without thinking. He cringed when he saw Garth's reaction in the mirror. Garth's face was contracted in disbelief. Harry's spine jutted in and out like a thinly clothed mountain range, even though he was standing straight. His ribs protruded at awkward angles, and his malnourished skin was stretched almost to the breaking point. _

_But what shocked Garth, were the cross hatched lines that littered the youth's skin. He had obviously been whipped. Garth saw the boy cringe before hanging his head in shame. Garth got him out of the shirt, before turning him around. Gripping Harry's chin, He looked him in the eye._

_"Listen here young man; you have nothing to be ashamed of. Those scars do not make you special or weak. You are not changed by what has happened to you. You are no longer beaten or starved, but taken care of. No more cringing or being ashamed. I am here to take care of you, and that is what I'll do."_

_Harry lunged forward, burying the man in a hug. _

_XxX _

Barty put a hand around the pendant at his neck. For the majority of Harry's journey, it had grown warmer. The color had changed with the heat to a harsh pink, and had stayed that way for over twenty minutes. Now, however, it had changed back to the natural silver that it was, and cold as ice. He was with Leander now.

XxX

"So, what have you found?"

Leander laughed at Harry's up front ness. "My dear boy I have only found the obvious. There is much internal strife in England. Everyone wants a piece of Voldemort's promised equality. This will not be easy."

Leander stood in front of the stone wall, his back towards the cold brick. His face was impassive, and his black eyes were thoughtful. His dark hair lay scattered on his head, and he ran a hand through it.

"You look as though you have broken your brain." Harry's dry remark made Leander's eyes come back to life.

"You look like shit. What is wrong?" Leander sat across from Harry, perching on the arm of the sofa. "I can see it in your face. I haven't seen you this troubled in some time."

Harry sighed, "You know me too well." This caused the man to look at him pointedly. "I don't even know what I'm doing here. I should be at home, with my boy. I met my so called _godfather_. What a fucking joke." Harry's voice was louder now, almost yelling. He rose to his feet and started to pace, and Leander settled back to listen. "Godfather isn't something you stop being. He stopped being there the moment my parents died. What a …ARG!"

Sparks began to float and fly from Harry's hands. His skin seemed to be removed of all blemishes, and irradiated. His eyes seemed to lighten, and he looked almost alien. Leander stood and grabbed Harry's shoulders, and forced the man to look into his eyes. Something in Leanders' eyes flashed, and Harry's anger and grief, his confusion and his sadness, was gone. Harry was left behind, shaking at the raw emotion he had experienced Leander pulled Harry against his chest, cold as ice, the man's cold hands carting through his hair.

"Calm down, Harry. You'll be fine." Harry nodded.

He pulled away, keeping his eyes down. "You know, out of all the years I've lived, I have met a lot of people." Leander gripped Harry's chin, and forced him to look up. "But I will never forget the day I met you. Such a brave spirit, cooped up inside of an extremely conscious child. Sometimes, I cannot help but see that boy in you." Harry had shame on his face, "I never want to look at you and see that gone. It's what makes you loveable."

Harry smiled a bit, and nuzzled his cheek into the hand cupped against his face. "You're the strangest vampire I know."

"Coming from you, the strangest human?"

Harry's smile grew, "Do you think this is odd? That I come to you with my problems? That I rely on you to make it better? That you're so close to me, even though all the prejudice and scrutiny?"

Leander smiled as his thumb stroked over Harry's eyebrow. "You've been relying on me since you were a little boy. I have the feeling that I'm the first grown up man you ever liked. And, maybe, just maybe, you saw me like that too. Looking at all the facts, I don't find it all that strange."

Harry paused, his eyebrows crinkled in thought, "But without the facts?"

Leander grinned, his teeth flashing in the lights, "It's pretty damn odd." He paused to look at the clock on the wall. "I'll get you back home."

This earned a sigh in protest from the youth, "I'm not ten anymore. You don't have to escort me anywhere."

Leander shook his head, "You're back in the hot-bed, child. I'll not let you from my sight until you are back in America." Harry nodded solemnly. He knew there was no point in arguing with him.

"So where are we anyway? This house, I mean." The question caused the older man to smile.

"This is an old house, belonging to my great Aunt Astrid. Since I am one of the last living descendants that wants anything to do with it, well, it's mine." He smiled a toothy smile yet again, his pointy teeth slightly intimidating. He then turned to open the door and walk into the night.

XxX

Remus, by chance, looked out of the window a few hours after Harry's mysterious departure. He saw two figures slowly approaching down the street before stopping in front of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Remus called the others to the window, where they watched undercover, as Harry talked to a hooded figure. The strange man reached out with a pale hand, grasped Harry's shoulder, and then watched as Harry walked up the steps. As soon as Harry was in the house, the man disappeared.

XxX

"Where were you?" Sirius pounced on Harry as soon as the door closed. Harry blinked.

"I was speaking with Leander." He said his answer simply, as though shocked that they all cared.

Remus came forward as Sirius took a step towards the boy. "You gave me a shock, Harry. I was worried." Sirius reached for his godson's shoulder, as if to reassure himself that the boy was real. Harry veered away from the touch, his face contorted with anger and hurt.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." He hissed firmly at the man before walking up the steps towards the bedrooms.

XxX

Harry couldn't sleep. He hardly slept anymore. He sat in his bed, staring at the door. He knew Barty was asleep. You could hear him snoring through the thin walls. Maybe a drink would help.

He tracked his way through the silent home, coming into the kitchen. Walking through he lit the lamps and began to look for what he needed. But damn, he wasn't supposed to. Not anymore; he had promised Jamie. He had promised Kaitlin.

Harry stood at the sink, bracing himself with firmly placed hands, and just closed his eyes. He tried to remember the way her hair went with the wind, and her eyes sparkled at him. Their 7th anniversary where they ate a well-made dinner by candle light. Her smile as she played with Jamie. Her glowing features while she had little Maria. But though the memories where still there, they were not as clear. They had become tunneled and their details were fuzzy. Her eyes were no longer as vibrant a blue, nor her smile as wide. She had lost something vital.

_Her life_, he realized grimly. It came to him and he fought not to lose his self-control. He had not promised to be sober under this much duress. There is only so much that a man can take.

Just as he reached for his wand to summon the booze, the light from outside the kitchen came to life, and the door eased open. Harry was face to face with Sirius Black.


	11. Chapter 9: Dreams

Chapter 9

_Harry sat down at the desk at school, ready for the normal things. The teasing and the loneliness would mingle with the awe that he would start his future __**today**__. Yet, he found as he sat at his desk that no one had heard the name Harry Potter, so no longer met it with malice. No one cared that his glasses were outdated and broken. They thought that made him smart. And the fact that he was friends with Kaitlin made him cool. Harry was generally well liked by his peers._

_Kaitlin turned around and smiled brightly, obviously because of some triumph. He gave her a questioning gaze, cuasing her to smile brighter. "You're coming to dinner at my house tonight, and meet my family." Her Italian accent shone through heavily in her excitement. _

_"What if your dad doesn't like me?" Harry squeaked nervously._

_She only laughed, "Harry, relax. He doesn't like anyone." That didn't help the monster clawing at his belly._

_XxX_

_They walked to her house from school together, Harry faltering in his steps the closer they came to her home. He'd seen it, of course, but this was the first time over. Kaitlin rolled her eyes at him._

_"He won't mind you, Harry." She pulled her red curls back into a pony tail as they walked._

_"But, what if he doesn't want me to see you again?" The panic in his voice made her stop and turn to him. _

_"Then I'll just see you anyway." And the world was better again._

_XxX_

_Her home was a simple western home. Two stories that were of average size and filled with many rooms and doors. Her room was the top right window of the house, on the second floor. After touring, she brought him to her room, where they abandoned their school bags in the corner.._

_Harry stood in the center of the room, circling around to take it all in. A collage of old pictures occupied the far wall, framed by shelves of books that expanded on the other walls. Her bed was covered with a deep blue comforter. Everything in here was blue. _

_He caught her staring at him, "What? Does my room look ugly or something?" _

_He blushed, but only a tinge, "No." He whispered._

_She stepped closer, and brought her face inches from his, "Wanna do something fun?"_

_XxX_

_Her father sat across from Harry at the dinner table, taking the boy in. He was quite and polite. He smiled at his Kaitlin when she spoke, and ate his food slowly. He said please and thank you; ma'am and sir. _

_"Are you still hungry, Harry?" Kaitlin's mom, Angela asked softly. She wore the classic 1950's housewife hair and dress. Her face was young and pretty. Even when she wore a worried expression as she did now._

_Harry looked up quickly, "No, ma'am. I don't really eat much. Dinner was lovely though. Thank you." She smiled at the compliment, though it did not fully divert her from the hardly-touched plate. _

_Kaitlin smiled at her mom, "Harry's always like that, Mom." She spoke this as if her mother were being silly. _

_"So, Harry, you moved here from England?" Harry's vision went to her father. This was the first time he had spoken. Her father knew this child. He was not stupid as to what had happened over seas. _

_Harry nodded, "Yes, sir. Little Winging to be exact." His voice was shaky. _

_"Ahh, how do you like it here in America, so far?" _

_"It is… different, Sir; very dry." _

_"Well, there's always that."_

_XxX_

_Her father had volunteered to take Harry home since it was dark outside. The car went slowly down the road, and harry silently counted down from 100 to avoid the awkward silence that filled the cabin. _

_"It is a state secret, about what happened to you in England. The government agreed to hide you until you come of age."_

_Harry froze, "You mean, my parents, Sir?" The car pulled into the driveway of Hub and Garths' home. Now Harry's home as well._

_"I mean everything, boy. They are blocking dark wizards from the country and any news from getting out. Deep magic, powerful magic, is protecting you here. Just, be careful of the locals. They might try to do something, because no one else is." _

_Harry met the man's eyes, and replied with a shaky voice, "Thank you, Sir." He carefully opened the car door. _

_"Call me Stephen, child. I'll have none of this, 'sir', stuff." He smiled softly at the youth as his head snapped up in surprise. He nodded his head jerkily, and hopped out of the car._

XxX

Harry was silent as he charged past his godfather, but his stony face said it all.

"Hey, Harry! Stop… What am I doing wrong? Why won't you talk to me?"

Harry stopped, "I don't want anything to do with you. That's it." He spoke without turning around, and left the man standing there alone. Sirius stumbled to the couch, only to put his face in his hands, and sob.

XxX

_That day was cold for their standards, but he didn't notice. It was colder in England. He wouldn't ever forget that. The church was drafty and boring; the pastor had no talent. Hub and Garth sat just beyond him, paying attention intently to what was being said. Harry respected that most found religion very grounding, yet he didn't understand. How could he love a God that he didn't know? How could he trust him? So, he sat in the pew, looking at his thumbs and wondering when they would leave. _

_Suddenly the girl in front of him turned around and smiled at him. Her red hair was clinging to her shoulders, and she wore a delicate sweater. "Hi," she whispered to Harry, who looked up startled. _

_"Hullo." His voice shook._

_Her eyes widened, "You're British! That is really cool. How long have you been here?" Her voice carried so much excitement, and this surprised Harry. He'd never inspired excitement. _

_"A few days."_

_"Are you staying very long?"_

_Harry thought for a moment, "Yes, I am." If possible, her smile grew, and he smiled in return._

_"My name's Kaitlin."_

_"I'm Harry."_

Harry sat up suddenly from his dream, tears streaming down his face.

XxX

Harry walked down the barren alley, focusing on the fact that he was alone. He drew his wand, and cast protective charms over himself and the alley, so no one may spy on his conversation. Stationing himself against the far wall, he took the cell phone out of his pocket, and pressed 1.

XxX

Jamie stumbled down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He found Garth at the stove flipping pancakes. He turned and smiled at the teen.

"Where's Uncle Hub?"

Garth smiled, "Sleeping. That man could sleep forever if I didn't stop him."

Jamie smiled, "Nice. Breakfast smells good." Garth nodded his head at the boy, tipping an invisible hat. Jamie laughed softly.

A ringing sound came from the wall where Jamie had stored his phone the night before. Garth didn't need to look at the call i.d. to know who it was. Looking into Jamie's face, he could see the defiance. "He's still your father you know."

"He left."

Garth sighed, "He loves you."

"He. Left." The voice was outraged.

"Talk to him."

"Why?"

"Because he didn't want to leave."

And with a sigh, Jamie answered the phone. "Hello?" He could practically hear his father's grateful smile.

"Hey Jamie." Harry listened to his son breathe impatiently. He was angry with him again. "I just wanted to talk to you. I miss hearing your voice."

Jamie snorted, "Then why do you keep leaving? You get to know me, and then you disappear. By the time you get back, we're strangers again."

Harry shoved his hand in his pocket angrily. "This is the last one Jamie."

"I believed you the last time, why should I believe you now?" Jamie heard his father sigh. He sounded tired.

"You know how you would do anything to feel closer to mum?"

"Yeah." Jamie whispered back, his anger was gone now.

"Well, these people, they knew my parents, Jamie. These are your grandfathers' friends I'm helping out here. And, at the end of the day, they actually feel real to me. Not just an invisibility cloak or moving pictures." Harry's voice was soft and contemplating. Jamie understood now.

"It's like how everyone lets me near mom's relatives, even though no one likes them. They have bits of her that they can… give to me?" He hoped his connection was a good one. His father never spoke about his own parents while sober. And he had been sober for a long time.

"Yes Jamie. That's why they come around so much. They have memories of her. And that's the important thing kiddo."

Jamie cleared his throat, "So, what was granddad like?" He saw Garth stop eating, out of his peripheral vision, and watching the conversation with wide, hesitant eyes.

Harry paused on the other end, and looked around for any signs that his security charms had been brought down. Once assured that he would not be over heard, he smiled, "Well, James was a lot like you in some aspects. Got into trouble at school with his Motley Crue friends, had problems with taking orders from only certain people, still he was a good man. From what I can tell, he was a care-free kid that had a family way too soon in a far too chaotic world."

Jamie took another breath, "And grandmom?"

Harry was suddenly glad Jamie couldn't see his face. "Like me. She was like me," he spoke softly, and wiped off the tears with the sleeve of his jacket. And Jamie was sad he couldn't wipe away the tears he could hear.

XxX

Harry walked down the road, keeping mind to make himself small. His coat lapels popped up around his neck, and a cap over his recognizable hair. He hoped he could pass for any sort of muggle. It would have been years since anyone in England would have seen him, and highly doubted that anyone could recognize him.

The rain had picked up once more, making hollow pitter-patter noises on his clothes. His feet sloshed in his shoes, and he made slapping sounds as he walked. He kept eyeing his relection in the store front windows, paranoid that someone might be following.

Spending so much time looking everywhere else, he did not notice the solid body before him. Knocking into the man, Harry fell backwards into the watery street. His hands scraped the bottom and blood tinged the flowing water. Looking back up, he saw a man about his own age staring into his eyes, with disbelief melting into glory.

"Well hello, Mr. Potter," a smug grin spread across his face, that seemed all too familiar. The blonde man pulled a wand from his robe, and pointed the tip between Harry's eyes. It was then that Harry realized that his cap had fallen off, revealing his scar.


	12. Chapter 10: The Start

Chapter 10

_Harry had been walking around when he got lost. It wasn't too hard out in these parts of Texas. Out here, it was nothing but desert with a few homes and businesses sprinkled in between. Harry had no idea where he was, but it did not bother him. _

_Night was beginning to fall, and goose bumps rose on his arms. The desert was a strange place; bleeding hot during the day, and freezing cold during the night. He ran his hands up and down his arms as he kept walking the dirt road he hoped would take him home. There were lights coming up on either side of the road; he was approaching a town. He took out a slim wallet that he was given by Hub, and withdrew a slim piece of paper that he was forced to put in it: _

_ICE: 567-890-4829_

_Hopefully he could call that number and have someone come and get him. He was cold. Without even thinking about it, Harry jumped up the steps of a restaurant that seemed meager and empty. He opened the door and walked inside, and smiled as a warmer air surrounded him. Looking around, he found himself inside a worn down room, that held simple booths around the walls, tables in the middle, and a small bar in the corner. _

_Harry stepped further inside, yet stayed close to the threshold, afraid that he would not be welcome here. He rubbed his arms some more, as the warmth was slowly seeping into his skin. _

_"Hey kid! You can sit down." Harry jerkily looked up towards the sound, only to find the bartender looking at him expectedly. Before Harry could ask where he was allowed to sit, the man walked away. Good thing too, for the man had been quite intimidating. Of course a tall, stalky, black man had been scary to a child of Harry's stature. _

_He decided to sit at a booth to his left, and kept his eyes down as he passed the few customers at the bar. He walked by a booth that housed a strange man. Harry paid him no mind, and simply took his seat at a table by the bar. He settled for fiddling with the salt shaker, while observing the people around him. _

_There was a man and woman at the bar, talking softly. They turned around occasionally, sparing Harry a glance only once, but found a great interest with the strange man in the booth. The couple gave Harry a strange feeling in his stomach. The man's face looked sinister: there were dark circles under his eyes and crooked teeth that flashed everytime he smiled. What a wicked smile he had. His dirty blonde hair was greasy and flat against wax skin. The woman did not look much better. Though she tried to appear nice, there was an underlyng evil there. She worek fake lashes and tacky facial cream. Her lipstick looked splotchy upon her chapped lips. The lady sent a smile his way, and it sent chills down Harry's spine. _

_Turning his head slightly, Harry observed the strange man in the booth. He was sittling with his elbows resting on the table and his head in his hands. A large, dark bottle sat in front of him, untouched. Shaggy dark hair sat on top of his head, and his form was clad in dark clothes. Harry studied the man, when he suddenly looked up, his eyes meeting Harry's. Sheepishly, Harry looked away, but the man continued to stare. _

_The couple chose that very moment to intervene, stepping into the man's booth and sharing words with him. After a few moments the man excused himself, leaving the couple alone.. Harry strained to hear the conversation, yet only caught snippets. _

_"…I told you he was one."_

_"Yeah, well lets see you drain a full grown…"_

_"-I'm not the one going through withdrawl here, Steve."_

_"…Lets just find him before he leaves."_

_They got up and left out of the same exit as the other man. As they passed Harry, the man smiled eerily, and Harry shivered. Those people weren't nice. They weren't going to do good to that other man. Harry got up and followed them outside._

_The cold sank around him agains, and Harry looked for the couple. He closed his eyes and paid attention to his surroundings. He heard the tires of a lone car pass down the road running south of the restaurant. An owl hooted softly. Leaves rustled towards his right. Harry's eyes flew open, and he saw a man's feet sticking from behind the brush, and I man's hunched form appeared behind the brush as well. _

_Walking forward, Harry stared at the scene before him. The woman had restrained the dark clothed man with a thick silver chain. Her husband had tubes coming from his arms, sucking his blood into bags. The restrained man looked at Harry helplessly, and Harry saw an older version of himself. Anger boiled inside his chest, and he clenched his fists. _

_Rushing forward, Harry pushed the man aside and ripped the tubes from the dark man's arms. "Stop it."_

_The woman looked up in surprise, anger slowsly clouding her face, "Steve, Steve! Get rid of that kid." She began to pick up the tubes, and try to stick them back in the man's arms. Steve stepped forward, attempting to run Harry off. But Harry rushed at the man, the sheer speed of the attack forced Steve aside, and Harry removed the tubes again._

_Before Harry knew what was happeneing, the woman had him by the hair, making tears well in Harry's eyes. A firm punch made him double over, and fall to the ground. Steve and his wife stood over him, and their hard shoes connected with his chest, back, stomach, and face. A particularly hard kick hit his spine, and Harry cried out in pain, as waves of needles punctured his legs. Then there was nothing. His mind flew into a frenzy as he realized that he could not feel his legs. They were numb. _

_Suddenly, the woman fell down beside him, unconscious. Steve began to scream soon after, before he was strangled into silence. He fell down beside his wife; they were both dead. Hands then took Harry behind the neck and knees and he was soon cradled to a stone hard chest. He was carried to the river, and laid down in the soft grass. His chest heaved and he began to choke up blood. He opened his eyes to see the man above him, his hands patting him down. _

_"Where are you hurt?" The question was hurridly asked multiple times before Harry found his voice._

_"I…can't…" he gasped, "…feel my …legs." His words were gurgled by the blood in his throat. The man crawled up behind him, pulling him upwards so Harry's back was pressed against his chest. _

_"I'm going to heal you now. Do as I say." He then bit into his wrist, and brought the bleeding wound to Harry's mouth. "Drink."_

_"Wha-"_

_"Do as I say, child!" And Harry pressed his lips to the mani's wrist and drank. All that could be heard during the empty Texas night, was Harry drinking greedily from the man's pro-offered arm. The man rubbed Harry's throat softly to help him swallow, coaching him along the way. _

_"That's it. Take it easy, kid." He tried to pull away, but Harry's hands clutched tighter. The man chuckled, "You've had enough. Let go." Harry did, and his head lolled back onto the man's chest._

_"Now, what to do now?"_

_But Harry was already asleep._

_XxX_

The blonde man stood there, looking triumphant. The wand held between Harry's eyes shook with a sudden rush of adrenaline. Harry's eyes wandered across the man, taking in all of the facts. The boy clearly didn't know what he was doing

His adrenaline rush made his brain fog and his judgement slip from his fingers. The blonde opened his mouth to speak, his attension faltering from his current captive. Harry suddenly stuck his foot out, knocking the wand away from himself. His right hand thrust forward, blasting the stranger backwards. His opponent flew backwards, crashing into a shop across the intersection. Harry stood, drawing his wand, standing at the ready. A feeling of trepidation filled his gut, as he watched the stranger struggle back to his feet, and press a long, cool finger to his forearm.

XxX

Barty fingered the necklace around his neck It had warmed casually since early this morning. That is how everyone had noticed that Harry was gone.

The incident lead to the explanations of the pendants and their protective charms. Barty explained that since Harry was now back in England, his necklace warmed every time Harry stepped foot outside.

"Where would he go?" Sirius asked, looking at Barty.

The Order was now in session, discussing where their savior might have gone.

"I have no idea."

"Maybe to his parents?" Remus suggested.

"No." Barty shook his head, "He… it's hard to explain. Harry has had no need to see their graves… he does not talk of them, nor does he look at their photos. Harry likes to keep the past, as the past."

Suddenly the necklace grew scalding hot, and Moody looked upon Barty as the man hurried to get the metal off of his skin. "His past is coming back to him though."

XxX

By the time the Order arrived at the scene, all hell had broken loose. A horde of Death Eaters had infected the street, seemingly surrounding a specific corner, near a bakery. Spells were being fired through the open windows, glass flying everywhere. The light glinted off of their silver masks as the fight continued. Everyone stopped at the sight of it.

"What's stopping them from entering the shoppe?" Sirius asked.

"I can only guess," Barty commented with a smile. He then darted off into the fight, his wand drawn. Remus and Sirius did the same, entering head-first into the confrontation.

Harry, meanwhile, had managed to make a stronghold within the bakery. A strong shielding charm kept others from crossing the threshold. He darted around the room, crouched under the windows, and made his way to the kitchens. Rummaging through cupboards, looking for anything that could be used to his advantage. A tapping sounded against the window, and Harry looked up to see Barty standing at the back side of the bakery, smiling giddily.

"Open up, you git." His voice was muffled by the glass. Harry waved his hand, and the window slid open, allowing Barty to wiggle through.

"So, what's the plan Cap'in?" Barty asked, donning his Scottish accent.

"Well, I was thinking that since they won't be expecting a muggle style attack…"

Barty smiled evily, ducking as a red jet of light went skidding by his head. Crawling around the small kitchen, he went for a tall pantry besides the refrigerator. Pulling open the drawers, he pulled out a few glass bottles, mysteriously labeled as alcohol. Strong alcohol.

"Pst. Harry, look!"

Harry grinned, "Great, now, you set the microwave, and I'll get the refrigerator door off."

XxX

The Death Eaters were now divided between the bakery front and the Order on the other end of the street. The plan was to divide them, so they themselves would be surrounded. Looking about the battle field, an ocean of red-hair could be seen all around. The Weaslys were giving everything they had.

Hermoine gave a cry of surprise as Tonks was hit with a curse, and fell onl a few paces away from her. Remus' heart contracted painfully, running over blindly. He should not have let her come. She was too fragile, too precious.

Kneeling beside her, he sighed when he found her pulse, strong and steady, on her neck. Looking at Hermoine, he nodded, only to have Tonks apperated away from him and the battle. He grasped his wand firmly in his hand, and turned around, striking a Death eater with a mild stunning spell. Removing the mask, Remus took a good look at the face of Dolohov, a very vilent wizard. He placed a Bartra Braclet on the man, watching with satisfaction as it glowed red. The man would be in excruciating pain if he movied at all on his own. Sirius ran over, pulling Remus into an alleyway.

"Look, Moony. We have to get harry out of that building. If Barty can't do it, well, I say we go in." Sirius was starting to panic.

"Sirius, give them time. They know what they are doing." Remus left before Sirius could say anything.

XxX

Voldemort watched the happenings of the fight through Nagini, waiting for the prefect time for his entrance. The Boy-Who-Lived was back in England, and he would make sure that his first visit would be his last.

XxX

Ginny was fighting ruthlessly with Malfoy when the Death Eaters became more focused on the bakery. The shielding spells that had once kept them out were lifted, ad the side door to the alleyway was opened. Barty quickly jumped across the empty alley, and through the windows in the next building, dodging many curses along the way.

While Death Eaters pulled the front door only to trigger the microwave via a complex sensory spell. The explotion ripped through the air just as Harry came out of the door, using the refrigerator to shield himself from the flames. In his free hand, he held an assortment of black stones. Giving them a toss, Ginny watched their hero disappear in a cloud of black smoke.

XxX

Sirius looked up at the explosion, only to catch a glimpse of his godson before he was shrouded in clouds. There were spells shooting out of the din, before the smog had drifted, and the alleyway was left empty yet again. Save for the assortment of bodies lying on the ground, most of whom were Death Eaters, and relatively unscathed.

The front door to the building next to the bakery opened, and Barty exited first, followed quickly by Harry. Raising their wands, they zapped a few stray Death Eaters from their path.

"So, where are the rest of them?"

Harry shrugged, "Scared them off did we?" They walked together into the center of the street, where the rest of the Order was waiting, "Everyone alright?"

Ron looked a bit shakey, yet nodded. Some debris from the explosion had caught Ginny and Sirius in the face, and they were shedding blood. Remus looked down at his hands, which had dirt and blood crusted under the nails. His skin looked waxy and he was loosing weight in preparation for the full moon.

"Well, now is the time to get moving, before they decide to send-" Moody was cut off as Harry began to twitch. His head was being thrown to the side again and again, his face was contorted in pain. His hand flew up to his scar as his knees buckled, and the world swam up to meet him.

XxX

Leander's finger twitched, and his eyes rolled in his sleep. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he stared at his dark room. He slowly rose from the bed, calming his breathing. He could not get the worry from his chest. Harry was in trouble. Harry needed him.

XxX

The closer he got to the alley, the more he felt something. Almost a pull towards something he lost ages ago. Voldemort had a bad feeling about this.

XxX

"What's wrong, Harry?" Sirius asked the young man, who was now cradled against his chest.

"…Hurts." Harry's voice was crumpled, and he didn't even notice who was holding him. He didn't even care. Remus looked beyond the scene and to the black jet streak coming towards them.

"Sirius, apparate Harry back." Remus' voice was hurried and urgent. Sirius looked up, and around to stare at what his friend saw. He grabbed Remus' hand, and apparated away.


	13. Chapter 11: Revelations

Chapter 11

_ The next time that Harry opened his eyes, he was lying flat on his back, with someone sponging his face. He felt warm, and he realized that an over large jacket covered him, and there was a fire crackling not too far off._

_ "Don't sit up too fast. I don't know how your spine has healed yet." Harry looked up through cracked glasses, and saw the man toss a bloodied rag into the hearth._

_ "Where are we?"_

_ "The restaurant. They closed for the night, and I let us in." Harry shifted his head towards the man, seeing that he was perched on a chair next to him. He himself was lying on the tabled. The man looked him in the eye, and would not break the look. Harry shifted his gaze and stared at the ceiling. _

_ "What's your name child?" Harry faced the man again._

_ "Harry. What's yours?" _

_ "Leander… what are you?"_

_ Harry paused, "A boy. I am a child."_

_ "NO, I know that… but, **what** are you?"_

_ "Well, I'm British."_

_ Leander rolled his eyes in exasperation, "I've been trying to access your mind all night, and you've been blocking me. Are you a leprechaun? You're too small to be a giant…"_

_ Harry giggled, "I mean, I'm part wizard."_

_ Leander looked up, "That's it?"_

_ Harry nodded as he giggled some more. "Just half really."_

_ "Where do you reside? I will escort you home." _

_ Harry blinked, "I'm not exactly sure. That's why I was here… I couldn't find my way back home." Leander frowned. _

_ "Lets try sitting up," he replied gruffly. He planted his hands on Harry's back and chest, and slowly aided him. "There you are, Harry. Now, I have a few things to explain to you." _

_ Harry had seated himself in a chair, and was being raptly attentive. "When you drank my blood, it came with consequences. Vampire blood gives you certain side-effects…"_

_ "…Vampires blood…"_

_ "Hush. Let me finish. Now, you took in my blood, which will not be easily diluted. Your senses will improve. I will always be able to know where you are, and if you're in danger. This comes in handy, because I am indebted to you." _

_ Harry's face was questioning, yet he stayed silent as he was instructed. Leander took a deep breath before continuing, "A vampire, theoretically, can live forever. You saved my life tonight. Therefore, I owe you, for the rest of my life. As long as I live, I will be in your service, and your heirs, should you have any." Leander paused before saying, "Any questions?" _

_ "Does this mean that we're friends now, Sir?"_

_ Leander thought for a moment before nodding, "Let's get you home."_

_XxX_

Harry landed on top of Sirius and Remus on the stoop of Grimmauld Place, only to be carried inside moments later. Sirius stood him up on his feet inside the hallway, and watched intently, waiting to catch him.

"How do you feel, Harry?" Remus was the one who asked the question; worry laced his voice.

"Better now. God, I forgot what that felt like." Harry shakily wandered to the kitchen, drinking freely from the tap.

"You've had that happen before?"

"Not since I left England." Harry paused, "Where are the others?"

"They will be back any moment now…" Sirius supplied.

"You left them there! With Voldemort on the way?" Harry stalked past his godfather, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

"We all make sacrifices. This is **war**, Harry."

"And those are your **friends**, Sirius. Don't think that-"

There was a crash and the door flew open. Running towards the hall, wands drawn, they encountered Ginny, Ron, and Mungdungus. They were covered in sweat, blood, and grime. They looked worried.

"What happened?" The words choked from Harry's mouth before he could stop them. His pendant seared.

"He came out of nowhere. Once you were gone, we split up, and tried to gain a tactical advantage, but it was no use. They were everywhere at once." Ron gasped, he clutched a hand to his chest as if to catch his heart. He left the congregation at once in search of Hermione, who had chosen to stay with Tonks earlier. Mungdungus wandered past everyone, ignoring the tension, as he searched for a stiff drink in the parlor. Harry could smell the booze as soon as it spilled into the man's glass.

"Where is Barty?" Harry roared, the pendant on his neck was still hot. Though it had dimmed in its temperature, it still did not assuage his fears. Remus went to the window, watching the street below.

"That looks to be him about now… Who's that man…" he was cut short by shock when Fred came running up the steps and into the house.

"Barty is being held…..back … he won't let Barty… come into the house… until he's allowed in as well. He wants to see Harry." The twin gasped, completely out of breath. He looked at Harry, and a strange twist came to his lips; not quite a smile, yet not a grimace. "Your friend is bloody well scary." Harry could not give the energy to smile, but merely stood by the window, watching and waiting for when Barty and Leander would be allowed inside.

XxX

Dumbledore had his reservations about telling this stranger the secret to No. 12 Grimmauld Place. Even though his reservations and his character were validated by Harry himself, he almost could not bring himself to walk to the stranger, and hand him the piece of paper with the address on its face. Almost. The look on Potter's face had not spoken of anger…much. The main emotion had been inside his eyes, desperation had saturated the irises. His friends were outside, in the street, and in the war. Dumbledore had sighed, and relented to let in this mystery person. He had caused this child enough pain, and could not bring himself to make anymore.

He did not see the man's face as he stepped forward, and extended the paper towards him. He took the slip with pale, slender fingers, and pulled it closer to his hood. The shadows that shrouded his face were deep, and did not change when he shifted. He let go of Barty's shoulder and forced the man to advance the steps before him, casting his gaze back and forth, looking for traps.

Dumbledore did not like this. Not. One. Bit.

XxX

Remus stood beside Harry, a calming hand on his shoulder during the tense moments after Dumbledore left. He seemed to absorb some of the tension from the young man's muscles. He looked at him from the corner of his eye, and saw that his face was yet again, an emotionless mask. Concealment.

The door opened not long after, and a hooded figure entered the home, and paused momentarily. They could all feel the magic rushing past them as the house itself accepted the new-comer. It opened up the air, and the sense of hostility that once surrounded the home, vanished. Sirius, who was sitting on the inside stairwell, watched the stranger with scrutiny. He knew what would make a house do that. His musings were interrupted when the man let down his hood, and the occupants of No. 12 Grimmauld Place took in the features of Leander.

His sharp features were covered by pale skin. His face was framed by raven locks and his eyes matched the depth. There was something missing to them though. There was no spark. No emotion. No life. Yet, as he settled his eyes unto Harry, something changed. He walked forward, never taking his eyes from the other man's face, and reached forward to brush the hair from his eyes. Before he could manage that, Remus' arm snapped forward and grabbed the pale wrist before the fingers could touch Harry's forehead. Leander looked beyond Harry for the first time since his arrival, and tilted his head towards Remus.

"Release me." The words were soft in volume, yet harsh in tone.

Remus tilted his head in turn. His instincts were kicking in. The scent of this creature put him on edge, and he knew why. "Give me one reason; when you have bullied your way into our Headquarters, and have put no stasis unto why. You have not determined to the rest of us whether or not you are a threat, or even a name for that matter. So, forgive me, sir, if I am a bit cautious." Remus then released Leander's hand with a slight push, causing Leander to relent and pull it slowly towards his body. Harry saw these actions, and though he knew they were done to give the image of peace, it was merely a façade. Harry angled away from Remus and towards Leander, turning to face them equally.

"Alright, lets calm down. Take a deep breath, and lets play this out rationally." His voice was stern, allowing no guess work. Harry did not feel like cleaning up Leander's mess, nor would he be willing for it to be Remus.

"Harry, back away." Remus' voice came as a whisper. Urgent.

"No, Remus. I know him, he is safe. Leander, I know Remus. He is a good man…"

"You do not know that, Harry." He did not draw his eyes from Remus'.

"Yes, I do. Just as I validated you…" but Harry's sentence was stopped short by Remus stepping more towards Harry, trying to block him from view. Leander could not stop himself as he lunged forward, his fangs slipping down between his parted lips, and a vicious hiss ripped through his throat.

"Back off, werewolf." The words were not whole, being partially blocked by the cruel sounds he currently produced, yet Harry was sure he had not misunderstood. Leander was an instance away from attacking, and even Barty could see that this could get ugly. He slowly began to stand, his right and resting quite close to his holster. Sirius made a move to go and help, but Barty restrained him easily.

"What are you doing?" Barty hissed at the older wizard.

"Helping my friend. I cannot watch as he is attacked by …that!"

"Well, I cannot imagine he would want to see you beheaded. Did you ever learn anything in school, Black? Never, ever, startle a vampire. It is one quick way to earn yourself a painful death."

So Sirius stood in the background and watched as his godson eased himself between Remus and Leander, his eyes boring into the vampire's.

"Look at me, Leander. That's it, now take deep breaths. Ignore everything else, just for a moment. You don't want to act on this." His words were oddly soothing to the creature, whose fangs slowly retracted, and his pupils corrected in size. His posture began to correct as he began to stand up to his full height, and blinked. The vampire looked around, taking in his surroundings as if he'd never seen them before. His eyes turned cautiously towards Remus, though he no longer held the former hostility towards the other man. Harry pivoted on his heels to face Remus.

"Are you alright, Remus?"

The man nodded shakily, his eyes once again, changing color before turning away. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going to be fine."

Harry nodded once, before turning once more to Leander, "Are you alright?"

All he received was a bleak nod.

"I hope that you will, in time, excuse my reaction towards you. I am used to treating Harry like my own. Not many have challenged my protective…claim over the child," at the word 'child', Harry rolled his eyes. This action did not go unnoticed. "That and I was…un-prepared…"

Remus nodded shakily. The adrenaline still coursed through his veins, "As was I. My apologies… I just wanted to be sure…" Leander nodded that he understood the other man's means. Harry looked indecisively between the two most influential men in his life, and found that Remus suddenly could not look Harry in the eyes. Harry gave him a questioning gaze, before turning back to Leander.

"What has you so worried, that you blackmail your way into Headquarters?"

"I woke because you were in danger." He said as though it was obvious.

"And how did you find me?"

Leander sighed, before looking pointedly at Harry.

"Ahh," Harry just left it at that, before walking up to Barty, and looking at his friend carefully. "And you are alright?"

"It takes more than some rubble to scare me off, Potter. You should know that by now," a nervous laughter followed the sentence however, and Harry saw as he replaced his wand back in its holster.

"What happened in the first place?" Leander's voice cut through Harry's meager talk with Barty, and Harry turned to face his impatience with mild irritation.

"Voldemort happened. That's why everything is down the shitter right now, thank you very much." He turned back towards the others, and they tried to wait for the others with contained worry. Slowly, they found it to be impossible.

"Harry, what do you mean by that? I felt…."

"Where are the others? They should be back by now."

Sirius looked down at his feet, his hands stressfully pulled at his hair. His eyes were clenched shut, and Harry could have sworn to have seen some moisture clinging to his cheeks. _Maybe he does care._

They sat in a tense silence, waiting for the rest of their party to return.

XxX

It took the better part of an hour for the rest of their party to return, the majority of them being Weasleys and their spouses. They were injured, as was to be expected, yet there were no casualties. Everyone had been lucky that day, though they were not grateful about that yet. Most were filled with an outrage that their savior had gotten himself into that spot of trouble, digging them further inside the war, rather than getting them out. They sat around the kitchen table, and filled the silence with glares, and mothering affection.

After they had bandaged their wounds and nursed a fair bit of drink, Molly, who had resigned herself to cooking food for the rest of the meeting, had fled to the kitchen, leaving the rest behind. Tonks sat at the table in a daze. She had latched onto Remus after leaving the rooms upstairs, and refused to leave his side. At first he resisted, but he didn't have the heart for it. Her eyes were un focused and her arm wrapped within his so tight that one could see the strain on her face. It took a toll on him.

Remus himself was acting strangely. Though he was surrounded by friends, he seemed out of his element. His average confidence had dissipated almost instantly, and he refused to look at anyone directly. Especially Harry. The younger man sat in front of him, Barty to his right and Leander to his left, and he did not seem to notice any of them. He held a questioning gaze to Remus, and refused to let it go until the other man noticed.

"I think that now is the time to come up with battle plans… and strategies." Moody called from the crowd, and all attention was once again, on the Americans. Harry looked at the crippled wizard, and could not tell if the battle had affected him at all. He still had the same scars and the strange eye that always swiveled to tail persons of interest. The peg leg remained in the same place. And his attitude was the same; paranoid as ever and never taking anything at face value. Barty nodded, his face grim. He wasn't stupid, and could see the dissatisfaction on everyone's faces.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is appear to be unified." Barty took a deep breath and ran a hand through his greasy hair. _I need a shower,_ he thought grimly. "Right now, we don't seem like a credible threat, simply because we do not appear to be. We do not act as a threat." There were snorting sounds from one end of the table, as Ron stood up and put a fist down on the table.

"How are we supposed to do that, eh? EVERYONE we know is gone. Dead. All of us here have merely inherited this war. There was no training. There was no schooling." Hermoine made a grab for his elbow and he shook it off slowly. "We got half way through our second year before things took a turn. Twelve years old and-"

"We are not saying that this is your fault-"

"No, but it's impossible!" Another Weasly –was it Bill? With the scars on his face?- said with some venom. "We've lost so many. Parents," Hermoine looked away awkwardly, tears already blooming, "Sisters," Angela mirrored Hermoine's action, and took Georges hand, "Spouses," Ginny closed her eyes and took a shaky breath, "Children and… Br-Brothers." It was his turn to clear the sudden hitch in his voice.

There was an eerie silence that followed. Everyone seemed to bow their heads in a moment of private remembrance. Barty looked around and felt as though he were intruding. He met Leander's eyes, and found the Vampire to be sympathetic to their plight. _It makes sense. Wasn't it a war that took his family?_ Barty thought to himself. He spared a glance at Harry, and was not surprised to find him emulating the others.

"Maybe it is time that we start learning more in the ways of battle and skill, rather than just focusing on building our numbers." Sirius supplied this bit of opinion with the softest voice, and Dumbledore looked upon all of them over his half-moon glasses. His blue eyes seemed to be smiling.

XxX

It was later on agreed that, before chasing after Death Eaters, they would all try to learn basic battle strategy. Though this did not restore hope to anyone, but there was a gleam of something else among their demeanor. They still had the drive to go after what was right, and pay dearly if they must.

After the meeting, Harry decided to take leave to the living quarters just outside the dining room. He stretched the tension from his muscles before plopping down on the sofa, and closing his eyes for a short time. He heard footsteps of the others walking around in the home; upstairs, in the kitchen, or the loo. Suddenly, the cushion besides him dipped down slightly. Blinking his eyes open, he looked to his left only to find Hermoine sitting at a cautious distance. She looked beyond nervous.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" Harry's voice croaked awkwardly as he continued to gaze upon her.

"I don't know." She looked deep into his eyes, brown meeting green, before sighing slightly. "Oh, I do hope that you can. You see, you've been a lost beacon of hope for the past twenty four years. It is silly, I know it is, thinking that you could help us just based off of an event you don't even remember; but you've beaten Him once… you could feasibly do it again, yes?" She wrung her hands together compulsively.

Harry paused, before putting a hand upon hers. The corners of his mouth turned up, if only for a short while, in what he hoped was a convincing smile. "What went on in America, while is not comparable to the genocide that is here, gave the both of us practical experience. We are good at what we do." He then withdrew his hand and put it on his own knee with a sigh. "And I do remember, Hermoine. I remember far more than anyone ever guessed." Harry suddenly became very interested with how the candle-flame flickered in this room, and he watched the shadows dance on the wall.

Hermoine just gazed at him, her expression sad. "Surely, not the-"

"-night they were murdered? Yes I do, every detail. It's almost as if the memories are not mine. They come to me in my sleep, about that night. I remember as if from another person's point of view, hovering over that night." He tried to shake off the shivers that ran down his spine as he recalled those vivid nightmares. "They started when I moved to the states; when I started my schooling."

"You're schooling triggered them? That's almost unheard of, triggering lost memories like that; especially when the time lapse is so great…" Hermoine talked to herself excitedly. She seemed to forget where she was. Harry smiled softly at the sight, and she did not fail to notice. She withdrew into herself, "What?"

"Nothing." He turned to look at her, "You just remind me of someone I knew once." She regarded him skeptically, not sure what to make of his observation. "It's a good thing, trust me. She was my best friend. My everything." Harry then rose to his feet, and gave a slight nod of his head. "Good night, Hermoine."

And so he left her there in silence. Recalling his last words she suddenly got the chills all over. "What happened to her?" The shadows seemed to smile dauntingly in response.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**It has come to my attention that the time-line of this story might be a little bit confusing. I am sorry for the confusion; I thought the chapter title '24 years' might lighten up some of the specific details as to how much time had passed, but judging from some of the questions I have recieved, it did not clarify as much as I would have hoped. Trust me, Harry is NOT 24 in this story, and neither are any of his projected 'classmates' (or they would have been, had he been in England for his schooling). 24 years has passed since he left the UK; and if my math is correct, this means he had his son -Jamie- when he was 19 years of age. This is all that I will say for now (the plot line might jump back and forth, but all questions will be answered in later chapters). I just answered this now, because I couldn't let everyone think that Harry had fathered a child at some awfully young age. **

**On another note, I hope I will not be as delayed getting future chapters published; I am often a victim to writers' block so it is hard to predict, but as always I will make a good effort. Thank you all for reading. **

**Enjoy!**


End file.
